The Legend of Zelda: Return of the lost
by LoftwingQueen
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of Twilight Princess, Link and Zelda must rebuild their kingdom and recover from the loss of a dear friend. However, When Zelda is kidnapped by an ancient evil, Link will need the help of a forgotten spirit maiden and a long lost friend to find her. Will he be able to save Zelda from this new evil? Rated Teen for scary scenes. IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm LoftwingQueen. I've always loved the legend of Zelda, ever since I played Ocarina of time when I was younger. I always wondered what it would be like to actually write a story about Link and Zelda, but when I found this, my dreams were fulfilled. As this is my first time writing anything for an actual public, I'm not really sure how to do this, but I will do my very best to bring you a story worth reading. I welcome corrective criticism and any suggestions to improve my writing, so don't feel shy. Let me know what you think :) So enjoy this story. Thanks for reading.  
UPDATE August 7 2013  
Ok, I got some minor bugs fixed for this one.  
Hope it looks better for you guys. :)  
Prologue  
Light shone down on the dusty ruins of the ancient desert colossus. The dry winds of the vast sandlands blew harshly on the weathered sides of the great towers. However, the winds blew more gently within the sandy courtyard of the ancient temple, the strength of the wind absorbed by the many pillars surrounding it. In the center of the great courtyard, was a massive block of black stone. In front of this massive rock, was an altar like platform. On top of it stood three figures and a great black mirror that seemed to glow with an almost other-worldly light. This mirror was The Mirror of Twilight, the only link between the land of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm.  
The three figures nearby this mirror were standing in a small circle. The first was a tall beautiful Twili woman, with smooth blue-green skin and flaming red hair. Her name was Midna, and she was the queen of the Twilight Realm. The next was another woman, though this girl was a brown haired, fair skinned Hylian. Her name was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.  
The last, was a young boy, garbed in the green clothing of the heroes of the ancient legends. On his back, was a shield and a great broadsword. His name was Link.  
The first figure shifted her feet and looked at the other two. "Well...I guess this is farewell huh?" She smiled sadly. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know." She put her hand on her heart. "But...Never forget that there is another world bound to this one."  
"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin." Zelda replied. "One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet." She squared her shoulders and said confidently. "Yes...That is what I believe."  
Midna looked up and turned to face Zelda. "Zelda...Your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you...Then maybe you'll do alright." Once she said this, she smiled, then turned and walked towards a glowing symbol on the ground. A moment after her feet touched the center of the symbol, a light flashed and glowing steps emerged from the air. She then swiveled around to face Link. "Well. the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..." She trailed off. Midna closed her eyes and gently shook her head. A glowing white tear slid from beneath her eyelashes. "Link..." She murmured, as the tear glided away from her soft face. She reached up and pushed the tear away from her hesitantly. "I..." The tear began to float towards them. "See you later..." She finished quickly. When it hit the center, the mirror lit up, then tiny cracks began to appear on the surface, spreading from the inside to the outside.  
Link gasped and turned to his long companion. "What are you doing?" He cried. Midna quickly climbed the iridescent stairs, where she was even with a gaping hole in the surface of the black stone. At the top, she quickly turned to face him. She smiled bravely, but her face was a mask of sadness.  
The mirror began to send glowing shards of light around her and the block behind her. Link's eyes opened wide and he gave her a disbelieving look. "No..." He whispered.  
Midna only gave him a loving glance. Then suddenly, she began to dissolve from the feet upwards, into a shining white dust. It drifted into the dark hole in the black rock. Then the mirror stopped emitting light and shattered into a thousand pieces. The hole in the rock closed abruptly, leaving it blank and empty.  
"Midna!" Link shouted in despair. Tears trickled down his cheeks and dripped onto the stone pavement. Zelda gave a small sob, and buried her head into his shoulder. She felt his arm lift and hug her close, and the two embraced, crying for the loss of their friend.  
Chapter 1  
The streets of the town were filled with the hustle and bustle of a market day. Children raced through the crowds and the cry of merchants filled the air, each trying to have passersby notice their wares. All the noise of the street drifted up to the castle window that Zelda was standing by. She loved the sounds of her city.  
Her thoughts turned to the recent events with Gannondorf and the Twilight. All her people had become spirits without hope. All they had known was fear and insecurity, afraid to do anything and unable to help it. Her city had been nearly ruined and her kingdom had been in tatters.  
If Link hadn't shown up with his Twili partner, Midna, the land would have fully fallen into the depths of Twilight with no way of returning. Zelda smiled at the thought of her two friends. It had been quite some time since they had parted ways.  
A sound behind her made her turn quickly, pulling a hidden knife from a disguised scabbard in the fold of her skirt.. A guard sheepishly cowered behind the creaky door. "Forgive me, my princess. A man has asked to have an audience with you."  
Zelda lowered her stance and slid her knife back in it's sheath. "Very well. What is his name?"  
"I do not know my lady." The guard shrugged. "He gave no name. But he was wearing a tunic and a long sword on his back."  
Zelda smiled. "I know him. Send him to my throne room. I will be there shortly."  
The guard nodded, bowed, then briskly turned and shut the door. When the sound of his footsteps faded, Zelda relaxed and began to arrange her hair in front of her mirror. After fussing with it for a minute, she gazed at her reflection. Then she reached for a golden diadem and placed it on her head. Then after admiring the result, Zelda began walking across her room to the door.

Link shifted his feet impatiently. What could possibly be keeping Zelda from getting here? He began to amuse himself by admiring the grandeur of the throne room. It had been repaired since his tangle with Gannon. Now the three statuettes on the top of the throne were mended and the pillars were whole once more. All the rubble had been cleared away and a red rug covered a length of the marble floor; it shone so well that it reflected his figure back at him.  
"Considering all that I did in here with Gannondorf, Zelda's fixed it up fairly well." He thought. "And when Midna-" He cut off the thought. He shook his head, clearing it of the sadness and longing for his friend. Even though she wasn't dead, he always felt like she was. There was no way of ever seeing her again.  
He was jolted out of his daze when the doors on his right banged open and two guards marched noisily through. They posted themselves on each side of the door and saluted, banging their spears on the ground in unison. The next figure to emerge from the door was the one he had been waiting for. Princess Zelda walked slowly to the throne and faced him from, the top of the dais. She wore a simple gown with a banner hanging from a golden belt on her hips. On her shoulders, were golden pauldrons that curved gracefully down across her chest to a beautiful gem lined falcon. She had long, white gloves on her hands, and in one hand was a thin, lightweight sword.  
Link kneeled, crossing his hand across his chest and bowing his head. "Hail Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." He called out.  
"Rise Link, Hero of Hyrule." Zelda replied. He lifted his head in response to her call, and rose to his feet. Zelda turned to the guards. "Leave us." The guards saluted again, and exited the throne room. When she was absolutely sure that all had left the room, Zelda rushed down the stairs and threw her arms out to embrace her friend. "I'm so happy that you are here Link. I thought you would be back in Ordon with your people."  
Link shook his head. "I could never go back to that life. I've seen too much for it to ever be the same again. " He looked out the window at the sky. "Too much death and sadness. It would only be fake and empty if I tried to make it all the same again." Zelda nodded in understanding. "I would feel the same if I had gone through all of what you had to face." A thoughtful silence passed, as they thought of all the grief that had come to pass in the recent month.  
Zelda, desperate for a change in subject, looked at Link and questioned him why I he had come. "Oh!" He stuttered. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I see you've fixed up this place." Zelda nodded. "Yes, we had to get so much done after what happened when Midna faced off Gannon. We had to completely rebuild the tower." Zelda trailed off. Then she spoke again in a whisper. "I miss her. She was a good friend to both of us."  
Grimly, Link nodded. "I miss her too." Then he shook himself. "How about you show me how you fixed the castle?"  
"Oh of course! I'm sorry. I should have offered to myself." Zelda replied excitedly. The two walked side by side through the twisting corridors of the massive castle. Zelda led the way, pointing out new changes and explaining details about the new arrangements. Link listened attentively and commented on the magnificence of the new additions. Eventually, they came to an open balcony overlooking the palace gardens. The sweet scent of roses and lilacs reached their noses as they came to the edge. Link walked forward and leaned his elbows on the ledge. "It's so beautiful Zelda. I'm amazed."  
She came up next to him and leaned on the edge as well. "I tried to make it look peaceful."  
He assured her that it did, and the two gazed out at the sky. The clouds glowed nearly crimson as the sun began it's decent out of the sky. It made the shadow of the balcony spread further, making their shadows emerge out of the grey film. It was then that they realized how close they were to each other. Their shoulders were nearly touching and they were leaned towards each other. Embarrassed, they quickly leaned away, widening the gap between them by a little bit.  
Zelda straightened herself and Link copied her. "Well...I guess you need to be heading home now huh?" Zelda asked her companion.  
"Oh! About that." Link said quickly. "I was wondering if I could stay in the castle. I am a soldier and could live in the barracks."  
Zelda laughed. "Oh of course you can stay! But you don't need to stay in the barracks. I can have a grand suite prepared for you. You can stay as the Kingdom's hero."  
"Yes. I would like that."  
As they began to walk down the halls to the chamberlain's office, Link glanced at his companion. She was more beautiful than her remembered. In spite of all she had been through with Gannon possessing her and the destruction of her home, she still was as determined as ever. Nothing stood in her way of helping others.  
Link smiled to himself. "Just like me." He reflected.  
Zelda made the necessary arrangements, and soon had Link comfortably moved into the castle. After all the hassle, the two went to the dining hall for the evening meal. They had a pleasant chat over a meal of fine wine, Quiche aux Courgettes, and Chevere Tarts.  
Link raised his glass to his lips, taking a deep draft of wine. "That is delicious!" He exclaimed with surprise.  
Zelda smiled. "I agree with you. It is fresh ice berry wine from the Ice Mountains. The chill up there keeps it very cold and light, making it so that it won't cause you to lose your senses after several cups. It is hard to become drunk on such fine light wine."  
"And it's really good too." Link amended. "It has a slight hint of pumpkin too. Reminds me of home."  
Zelda stole a sly glance at him. "Yeto and Yeta specialize in pumpkins Link."  
Link made a gagging face. "Urgh! I should have seen his furry mitts all over this. He always is fiddling with food."  
"Indeed." Zelda agreed.  
They maintained silence for a long time, eating quietly. Then Zelda looked up at Link's face. He still looked very rugged, like he had been traveling for days and seen many more battles. Though his tunic was fresh and his chain mail was sparkling none the less. She smiled inwardly. "Link is always going to be such a mystery for me."  
Once they had finished, the two got up, and began the walk down to Link's new apartments. Both were by now, too tired to talk very much. Once they arrived, the couple parted at the door to Link's new quarters.  
"Good night Link. See you tomorrow." Zelda curtsied, and began to walk up the stairs to her waved drowsily at Zelda's retreating figure, yawning loudly. He turned to his room and threw his tunic on a nearby chair, leaving on only his undershirt. Then he threw himself on the soft bed and closed his eyes. Now THIS was living. Much better than the hard rocky ground of Eldin province.  
In Zelda's room, she finished tying her nightgown, and climbed into her four-poster canopy bed. How nice it was to know that Link would be here in the castle with her. As she bent over her bedside table to blow out her candle, she realized that something was wrong. Her window was open. The curtains were blowing gently in the night breeze. The outer window was open too. Quickly, Zelda jumped out of bed, to get her knife, when she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm. She opened her mouth to shriek, but a heavy club smashed down on her head, and she knew no more. 


	2. Chapter 2: A link to the Past

Author's note  
I'm going to be using some ideas that connect a bad guy to another bad guy. If you look at character design, you will see the similarities between the certain character and who he really is. I have it based on a theory of mine. It also deviates the official Zelda timeline just a little bit.  
PPS: The title is literally meaning a link to a deep past in the History of Hyrule up to this point.

Chapter 2  
A Link to the Past

Link woke the next day to the sun shining on his face through the open windows. The sky was a clear blue, with hardly any clouds in it at all. Bird song drifted in with the breeze. It was a very warm and pleasant morning.

After this, he lazily swiveled his eyes around the room. He was lying in a feather four poster bed. To his right was a sitting area, and to his left, was a bathroom and dressing curtain. A thick carpet covered the floor by the sitting area, and a bit of the middle floor. 'Now this is truly luxury. I'm going to have to thank Zelda for her generosity.' He thought.

Thinking of the princess reminded him that he needed to get ready for the day. If he was going to be able to anyway. Link got up slowly to a sitting position. He winced as the muscles in his core and legs moved, reminding him of his long ride on Epona the day before. " I swear, no matter how many times I ride her, it always hurts like heck in the morning!" He muttered crossly.

He swung his legs gingerly off the soft feather bed, gasping with pain as his muscles contorted. Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Link bent over to rub his aching thighs. It did little to help.

Sighing in exasperation, Link stood up, and waddled to his knapsack on the floor next to the wardrobe. 'I forgot to unpack last night.' He thought. 'Oh well, it still has my spare clothes in it.' He concluded, pulling very wrinkly green clothing out of his bag. He quickly dropped the shirt he was holding and covered his nose with his hand. "Ye goddesses!" He swore. What a stench! He needed to get his things washed as soon a possible.

He looked down at his undershirt. "Well that's great. I have nothing to wear! How am I supposed to get dressed?" Sighing, he went into the bathroom and threw his things into the wash basin. Link pored in the water and began to wash his filthy clothes.

"At least I know how to handle myself. All my traveling made sure of that. Mina couldn't stand it when I didn't wash..." He trailed off.

Goddesses in the sacred realm! How did everything about Midna make him so sad? She was alive and well, Link knew that. But it seemed as though her absence had ripped a huge hole in his life. Him and her had tackled so much together it seemed like they were extensions of each other. Now that his companion was lost forever, he felt so empty.

After a while, Link wrung out his clothes and hung them on the towel rod. While he waited, he sat on a big plush chair by a fireplace and began to sharpen his sword with a whetstone. The rasping of stone of steel brought fresh courage to his heart, stirring the fighting beast inside him. Link moved his arm back and forth across his sword edge. At least he still had the master sword. It was like a thread binding him to the events of the past.

After a while, he put the whetstone aside, and admired his work. The edges were honed to a deadly thinness, giving him the ability to slice cleanly through hard wood. Nodding in satisfaction, he stood and gave the blade a few deft twists. It's unique metallic whistling filled the room. Gripping it tightly, he sent the point down into the wood floor of the room next to his chair. The handle quivered from the solidness of the impact, sending vibrations up his arm. Link let go and shook his hand.

Then he brushed the handle of the sword gently with his left hand. His hand made contact with the gem in the center of the handle. He suddenly felt a shock twinge hid hand, the triforce mark glowed slightly. Gasping with shock, Link cradled his hand to his chest. 'What in the name of the spirits? That's never happened before.' He wondered.

He watched in fascination as the gem glowed slightly, then faded again to normal. 'What was that all about?' Link thought, utterly bemused. 'Maybe I just shocked myself?' He stared from his sword to his hand for a few minuted pondering the strange incident. After a while, he managed to convince himself that he simply had shocked himself on the blade. There was no other logical explanation.

Shrugging, he inspected his clothes to see that they were all dry. After dressing, he made to open the door. It burst open with vigor and a panic stricken guard rushed in.

"Hero! Zelda has disappeared! She is not anywhere in the castle!"

Icy claws gripped at Links chest. "Gone? How? When?"

The soldier shook his head quickly. " I wish we knew sir. Then we might have a clue as to her whereabouts."

Link cursed under his breath. Right when he was with Zelda again, this would happen. He dashed over and yanked the master sword out of the floor, sliding it in its sheath on his back. Without another word, he grabbed his shield and ran out the door, nearly knocking over the guard as he shot past.  
He had to figure it all out.

He turned to his shadow. "Midna, do you have-" He began, then cut off. Midna didn't dwell in his shadow any more. Biting his lip with frustration, He swiveled to face the flustered soldier. "Hey you! Come with me. I'm going to need someone to show me the way to her grace's chamber."

The soldier nodded dumbly and quickly took the lead. As the two men dashed up the stairs, thoughts of eternal vengeance flew through Links mind. He griped his sword tightly, with a face like a feral beast set upon his features. Whoever kidnapped Zelda was going to pay with his life.

Zelda groaned and opened her eyes. Everything spun in circles for a moment, forcing her to shut her eyes again. She started to push her self up on her hands to a sitting position, but her head throbbed with pulling pain, making her very dizzy. She put her hand to the back of her skull, feeling the huge lump and wincing when she made contact.

"Ooooh.' She moaned, pulling her hand away quickly. Rubbing her eyes to clear them of the tears, she began to take in her surroundings. She was sitting on a hard stone floor, with a blanket underneath her. The walls were also made of stone, and looked very damp and cold. Only one wall was not solid rock. This one was a wall of iron bars; each was about three inches in diameter.

Shock began to fill Zelda body. "What is going on? I don't remember how I got here. And how did I get so hurt?" She struggled to her feet, conscious that she was still in her night attire. "I'm not even dressed yet." She observed, glancing down at her bare feet and lower legs.

Struggling to thing with as much logic as she could muster, Zelda began to ponder possibilities. "I could be asleep and having a bad dream." She stopped pacing. "But do bad dreams make you so scared you can't wake up?" She asked aloud.

"Oh I assure you my dear." A voice caused her to jump and give a little cry of terror. "It is no dream. If it were a dream, I would be very sad. It was so hard for me to even get near your little castle."

A man cloaked in purple stepped from the shadows beyond the bars. At first he appeared to be very bright, but his skin was a bright pale. His hair peeked out from under his hood, glinting silver in the little light emitted from a torch.

"Who are you? And what do you want!" Zelda demanded. "Why did you take me here!"

The man only chuckled. "Well you see darling girl, in the past, I had a bit of a struggle with a young girl. Very much like you." He began to pace back and forth by the bars, not letting his red eyes leave the princess. "This girl was a reincarnation of the goddess Hylia, and she possessed a great power. It had the ability to open hidden gateways, and open the way to the skies. If she wanted, she could have torn the earth in two. That is a power I desired to have for my old master."

He laughed suddenly. "But my old master died, leaving me behind."  
He whipped his arm out, pointing at Zelda accusingly. "If all had gone according to plan, I would have been richly rewarded by my master. However..." He trailed off and vanished in a cloud of black triangles, with a breeze that blew on Zelda's face.

Zelda turned around looking for him. She was familiar to the Twili vanishing in such manners. Each had their own unique signature cloud. Midna's, being the queen of the Twilight Realm, had been black, green -lined squares of the noble blood. Similar to Zant's. Maybe he was a sort of Twili.

She felt a hand reach from behind and rest on her shoulder. She felt the man bend over to lean in her ear. "You see lovely lady, you possess a similar power. But it is quite different."

Zelda unconsciously reached her right hand over to touch the triforce mark on her left. "How can you be so sure of that? Surely if I had such a power, I would have been able to escape."

The man dug his nails into her shoulder, making her cry out involuntarily. "Don't play the fool with me girl. I'm a magical being. I can sense things like this." He released her and flung her to the ground. Zelda tensed up as the man bent over her and leaned in close to her face. She saw only half of it, as the other was completely covered by his silvery, purple hair.

"I will get what I want. And this time," He paused, grinning devilishly. "I will get what I want. For myself." He threw his head back and laughed. The sounds of it echoed in the small cell, crashing in Zelda's ears.

"You are a crazed maniac! You will never get what you want from me!" Zelda spat venomously.

The man stopped laughing, replacing his mirth with a vicious snarl. "I will not be foiled again child. Where is the hero in green, who always gets in my way and rescues his beautiful princess? If he existed now, I would have already met with him and dealt out a punishment. Naughty children must be punished."

Zelda held her tongue. even though she knew Link would come and did exist, she could use the man's over confidence as a weapon. She glared silently at him, calling him every bad name she could think of mentally.

The man straightened up and began to swagger towards the door to the cell. Once he reached it, he didn't open it, but passed through it like a Twili. He turned to face Zelda through the bars. "Princess darling, I will prevail this time. Even if I couldn't get the other Zelda, not even with the help of that blasted cap, I will get the power from you. For you hold the blood of the reincarnated Lady Hylia, like the others."

He stopped and chuckled again. "Oh how rude of me. I've been chatting with you for so long and you don't even know my name." He lifted the cowl of his cloak. "I am Vaati the Sorcerer. Commander of wind and ruler of the demons."

Zelda gasped in horror. "You couldn't be! He was killed years ago by the Hero. He was sealed into the blade of the Foursword!"

"Do I look dead?" Vaati asked with a hideous grin. "No, I am very much alive. And many of my old powers are restored to me." He struck a pose. "Beware Hylian. I will not be stopped again!" He twirled his cape and walked into the blackness of the tunnel ahead of him.

Zelda began to frantically gather her thoughts. "Vaati." She whispered in fear. Surely not! But if he was who he claimed, then it was all over for Hyrule. His powers were nearly even with Gannondorf's, making him a dangerous enemy. He had even worked side by side with Gannondorf in an attempt to steal the power of the Hylian shrine maidens.

She shook her head. And now he wanted the triforce. With something like that in the hands of this nutcase, the world would be utterly destroyed! No. She had to do something to prevent him from ever getting it.

Her thoughts turned back to what Vaati had said about the bloodline of the Goddess reincarnate. Could he possibly mean the first Princess Zelda in the days of the Picori? He had turned her to stone and later attempted to draw the life out of her, draining her of her powers. Thankfully, the Hero of the Minish had saved the princess and sealed Vaati away in the Foursword blade. Later, he had managed to break free from the prison of the blade, and another hero had arisen, splitting his soul into four in order to seal the Wind mage away.

After these events, the Foursword was forgotten, and the Master Sword was found near the entrance to the sacred realm. Legends said that it was sealed into the Temple of Time in order to prevent anyone from entering the Sacred Realm and taking the Triforce. However, the Princess Zelda and a forest child opened the Gate of Time in order to defeat a man named Gannondorf of the Gerudo, whom they believed had a plot to defile the sacred realm and steal the Triforce. The forest child was sealed away with the sword for seven years, leaving the gate open and Gannondorf stole the triforce of power, shattering the whole and sending them to different bearers. The forest child awoke seven years later and defeated the king of evil. His bending of the time during his quest earned him his name: Hero of Time.

Then hundreds of years afterward, the land of Hyrule was covered in dark clouds, causing the people to feel fear and hopelesness, very similar to when the cloud of Twilight had shrouded Zelda's own kingdom. The princess of that time had sent her friend, Link, to check the Foursword as she feared the seal on Vaati was weakening. Her friend was tricked into pulling out the Foursword, splitting himself into four and releasing the evil Wind Sorcerer once more. This time, it was rooted at the hands of Gannondorf, king of evil. Only this time, Vaati and Gannondorf worked glove in had with each other, causing carnage to rain down on Hyrule. Once again, a Hero rose and defeated these powers, sealing them in the Foursword. The sword was sealed into a shinig pyramid by the spirits of the land, preventing the sword from ever being drawn again.

Then in the recent Year, Gannondorf had appeared once more and the Twilight holocaust happened. Zelda believed that the ancient sages extracted him to execute him, but he only killed one of them and ended up banished to the Twilight Realm. That was when the Twilight Holocaust occurred.

Zelda shook her head. Hyrule always was victim to so much carnage! It was almost as if it had been doomed from the start. Now that Gannon was gone, Vaati had emerged again. She was sure now that Hyrule was condemned to suffer.

She stood up from where Vaati had thrown her and brushed her clothes down best she could with her hands. "Somehow. Just somehow, I need to save Hyrule." She thought with determination. "Link, if you're out there, help me save our land from the Sorcerer of Winds!"


	3. Chapter 3: Of Moblins and Poes

Author's note

Ok readers, I decided to clarify my timeline just a little bit. The events in this story follow the official timeline up till Ocarina of Time. Then I sorta switched it so that the Four swords adventures came after that. So the timeline order for my story would be as follows : Skyward sword, Minish cap, Four Swords, Ocarina of time, Four Swords adventures, Twilight princess. There would be no room for Majoras mask with how I want this to progress. sorry :/ But when you think about it, the legend of Zelda games have so many possible connections to each other that honestly, it is up to the imagination of the player how things happen next. In this story, omitting Majora's mask makes the plot a little less twisted, and with less side story confusion.

And special thanks to a guest user and Gabzgirl for his/her helpful suggestions :) They really helped me to expand on my abilities.

Chapter 3

Of Moblins and Poes

Link bent over and placed his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. His heart was beating like a Goron drum, threatening to pop out of his chest. The soldier collapsed right behind him and lay immobile on the top of the hundred step spiral staircase. His armor made a crunching, grinding noise on the stone floor, causing Link to cringe inside as the screech rang loudly in the narrow passage.

He looked up at the finely carved door in front of him. It had an intricate design of the Triforce on it, surrounded by the usual bird. Though it's significance had lost all meaning, it remained an important part of the Hylian crest. Many believed it signified the promised protection of the Royal family by the goddess Hylia, or by the three goddesses who created Hyrule. "Too bad that the goddess was unable to keep THIS royal family member safe." Link scoffed.

He strode up to the door and gave a deft twist to the doorknob. Locked. Link turned around and glared at the suffering soldier. Tapping his foot impatiently he held out his hand. "Keys perhaps?" He asked sarcastically. The soldier looked down at his belt and fumbled with a key ring attached to it. After much jangling of keys, the guard produced a beautiful key that had a depiction of the goddess Nayru on the handle.

More royal family protection nonsense. Nayru's Love was a myth about a barrier used in combat during the days of the Hero of Time. A glowing blue diamond would surround the user with a protective spell that would repel any attack. It was said that such protection existed when it came to the royal family as well.

Link gripped the key and jammed it in the lock, twisting it to the left. There was a click and the door opened with a creak. Link pocketed the key and stepped into the bedchamber. There was no sign of any struggle other than a candle on the floor. The rest of the room appeared to be in order: no broken glass, no ripped cloth, no overturned furniture.

Link sniffed the air cautiously for any enemies. Ever since he had become a wolf, he had gained much better hearing and smelling abilities. His night vision was also very much improved, aiding him in dark temples or tunnels he had been forced to plunder. He began walking around the room, sniffing loudly, checking every crack and crevice. Then by the open window, he caught a whiff of mud and old socks. He sneezed violently as his over-sensitive nose took it in.

"Moblins" He muttered, wiping his nose. "I should have known. They are usually the root of trouble." He looked out the window and saw a dirty club caught in the gutter. With catlike agility, Link bounded out the window onto the cobbled roof. Sliding down to the gutter, he smelled an even fiercer smell of poes. Once he reached the gutter he saw why.

White lantern oil sat in the gutter in tiny spots, like it had dripped out of an open lantern. "So that's how they got in so quietly." He said aloud, pulling his right hand out of a mass of oil. He wiped his hand on the cobblestones and bent to examine the club. It was most assuredly Moblin made, being very crude and knobby. The stench on it gave him a sneaking suspicion that it had been left with dirty Moblin clothing in a corner at some point. The lantern oil too, pointed to the restless poe spirits.

"Well at least that's all sorted out." He exclaimed. But one thing still worried Link. Usually thugs like this needed a mastermind behind them. In the recent events and the past, moblins and their ancestors the bokoblins, stalfoes, trolls, and poes all needed a wicked mastermind behind them or they would be fighting each other. These wicked beings seemed to be able to work together with astonishing accuracy and efficiency.

Link knew that Gannondorf couldn't possibly have come back from the dead. "But who could be controlling these creatures with more accuracy then the King of Evil?" Unable to answer his unspoken question, Link dug in his bag and extracted his hookshot. He slid the glove on his left hand and gripped the Moblin weapon with his right, then fired. He shot forward into the princess's room and rolled as he hit the floor. He dropped the club on the carpet and with both hands, yanked at the claws of his tool wedged in the stone wall.

They were stuck, driven deep into the new, strong mortar. "Goddess of Mercy." Link grunted. He jerked at the stubborn hookshot, throwing his whole upper body backwards. "Come-on...you Accursed...thing." He grunted, pulling in spurts of energy.

By now, the guard had caught his breath and staggered drunkenly to the open door. His eyebrows shot up with surprise and amusement when he saw Link having a wrestling match with the clawed glove. "Hey do you-"

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHH-Ooooofff" Link's yell was cut off abruptly as he hit the floor with a resounding 'THUD!' The mortar had finally given way mid-jerk causing Link to fly backwards with the force of his pull, hitting the ground heavily.

The soldier couldn't help it. He began to laugh helplessly at the comical event. He leaned against the door for support as Link stood up, massaging his backside.

"Oh shut up." Link grumbled as he staggered shakily around. He had dropped the hookshot during his fall and it lay two feet away from him. Full of helpless anger, he stomped over and kicked it furiously, sending it skittering under a dresser. Muttering crossly about how he was going to disassemble the handy tool, he retrieved it from under the heavy chest of drawers.

The soldier had stopped laughing, but was brushing merry tears from his eyes. Link glared at him until he caught his breath. "I'm so sorry hero, it's just...hee hee ho...*ahem* sorry. You just looked so funny." The soldier gulped as Link advanced towards him, looking like an angry bear.

"I don't see a lot to laugh about sir." Link cried angrily.

"It's Garos sir."

"Fine. Garos, whatever. Listen. Your princess is missing and you have no ideas about how to rescue her. I see nothing funny in the least. This is a major catastrophe for your kingdom. And here you are laughing about a slip up?" Link was all in the soldier's face now, staring into his eyes.

Garos gulped again and shook his head. "My apologies sir. That was not very professional of me. Accept my forgiveness."

Link backed up. "Don't apologize. Just bring me the highest ranking official in the castle. I have to have a private discussion with him." The soldier nodded and began to jog out of the room.

"Oh and while you're at it, bring up the captain of the guard. I need to have a little talk with him as well." Link called after him.

Garos raised a hand in acknowledgement and began his descent down the spiral stairs. Link stared after the retreating figure and sighed, sinking onto the bed. "The world is full of idiots." He thought irritably jamming his hookshot into his storage pack.

He leaned back onto the bed and reached for a pillow. Link pressed it to his face and let out a long muffled scream. When he was done, he pulled it away and sniffed it a bit. It smelled like Zelda's sweet scented hair. Sighing Link put the pillow aside and sat up again.

"First I lose Ilia, then Midna is gone forever, now Zelda is missing. Why do all the women friends I have end up getting hurt somehow?" He thought, frustrated.

…...

Link jumped when he heard his name being called. Garos was back, and with him was the Captain of the Guard and the Chancellor.

The Captain wore a spiffy uniform bearing the Hylian coat of arms. At his hip, he wore a thick two handed broadsword. He had an impressive build and battle-hardened features but the look of his face emanated kindness and understanding. Link decided that this man was the kind of man he could be friends with easily.

The Chancellor Ceol, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He was very fat, and looked like a Goron. He radiated pompousness and stood with his huge barrel-like chest thrust out importantly. His face was indifferent and extremely smug, as though he knew something that Link didn't. Link hated him at first glance.

"You wished to speak with us Great hero?" The Chancellor sneered.

Link stood up and addressed the two men. "Yes I did. I have a new development in Zelda's disappearance." He pointed to the smelly Moblin club. "That is a Moblin club. I found it under the window in the rooftop gutters. There is also lantern oil. White poe oils to be precise."

The Chancellor looked him in the face and groaned. "Why do people always blame moblins? It looks to me like a heavy spy operation."

Link seized the club and shoved it under the nose of the impertinent politician. "Smell that?" He asked angrily, as Ceol wrinkled his nose and gagged in disgust. "THAT is the smell of moblins. Our good Captain here can confirm that." He continued, turning his head towards the Captain.

The Captain nodded. "I can smell it from here. Moblins have a terrific stench that is impossible to forget."

Link nodded gratefully and turned back to the choking Chancellor. "EVIDENCE Chancellor, points to a kidnapping by these particular moblins and poes." He waved the stinky club menacingly. "Any other objections?"

The Chancellor muttered a muffled curse and scowled, backing up into a little corner. Satisfied that he had made his point, Link put down the club on the floor and turned to face the Captain. "You had guards posted on the parapet right?"

"Yes sir!" The Captain answered. "The usual guard made it's rounds with no report of problems."

Link frowned and looked at the floor, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Then how," He asked. "Did a couple of Moblins and poes get into Zelda's room?"

"You will address the Princess by her proper title, peasant!" The Chancellor commanded haughtily, as he drew himself up. He looked very much like a huge puffer-fish with legs.

Link drew his sword and came up close to the Chancellor, pressing the blade near his flabby neck. All this happened in a single second, causing his companions to shout in surprise.

"Listen here Chancellor." Link emphasized the word. "I may not be of 'noble' blood like you, but I'm not called the Hero of Twilight for nothing." He pressed the blade closer, causing the obese man to whimper with fear. "I happen to be a close friend with Princess Zelda, and SHE asked me personally to not call her that. I won't go against her orders. Will you? Chancellor Ceol?"

The man wordlessly shook his head, shrinking back from Link.

"Good. I'm glad we have that issue all fixed." Link put his sword back in it's sheath, and faced the Captain of the Guard and Garos again. Both men had expressions of shock written on their faces.

"What?" Link asked throwing his hands up in a 'what did I do' gesture. Garos and the Captain exchanged nervous glances.

"Well sir, it's just...you..." Garos stuttered.

The Captain stared the fumbling soldier down and turned back to Link. "You were speaking of the guard posted on the wall sir." He reminded Link vehemently.

"Oh right." Link said quickly. "You see, if it was really Moblins, then I find it hard to think that they could have gotten past the guard without making a whole bunch of noise, or at least engaging in a fight."

"Which," The Captain was catching on to Link's thought. "Would cause the alarm to be raised. In that circumstance-"

"Zelda would be found and rescued!"

"Exactly! But they didn't do what is normally expected of Moblins-"

"Meaning that they must have gotten in another way...How about the cellar?"

"No good. We have guards posted there twenty-four hours a day."

"How about a hole under the wall? Or maybe a secret passage?"

"No holes found, no secret passages that would lead out of the castle."

Link stamped his foot with frustration. "This is no good. I wish Midna were here. She would have a better idea." He fretted. He reached up to scratch his head, but his left hand made contact with the gem on the handle of his sword again.

"OI!" Link exclaimed, quickly pulling back his hand and rubbing the burning feeling away.

"What's the matter sir?" Garos asked, his voice filled with concern.

Link shook his hand, trying to get rid of the pain. "I'm fine Garos, this has just happened twice today. Each time I touch the Master Sword...I get this electric shock."

"Perhaps it is simply static electricity. And that's not important now. We need to focus on figuring out how they got Zelda." The Chancellor exclaimed from his corner.

Link glared at the man, but made no comment. He was right for the first time that morning. "Right." He said to the two soldiers. "They didn't get in by a door, or over the wall, or by a secret passage or tunnel. That leaves only one option."

"What?" The three men asked in unison.

"I had a friend once who was a Twili." Link began. "She always told me, 'If you can't find a way in or out...'"

The three men leaned closer to catch what he said.

Link smiled smugly. "You warp."

...

Zelda sunk against the wall to the floor in despair. She had tried everything, from digging out the mortar in the stone around the bars to sawing through the bars with a bit of sharp stone she had found. They were impenetrable.

She just had to tell Link somehow that the Wind Sorcerer had returned. Vaati was too dangerous to be caught unawares with; his evil cunning splattered the pages of Hyrule's history with blood.

But there was almost something odd about him. He acted almost...prissy. Zelda had to admit he was very strange, acting like the world was a drama pageant. And the more frightening thing was, he was so cruel in addition to prissy. That made him the strangest enemy she had ever faced. "How in the names of Din, Nayru, and Farore did the Heroes of the past deal with this idiot? He's almost too unpredictable to face in battle."

She dropped he head on her knees. Zelda felt ready to simply lose all hope. "I can't do this. He's too strong and clever." She thought. Sighing, she crawled over to the blanket on the floor to get some rest; her arms ached from her efforts to escape.

She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before sleep finally overtook the exhausted princess. Even in her sleep, she dreamed of the wicked Vaati and what he would do to Hyrule. She would do everything, but every time, Vaati destroyed everything and Hyrule became a wasteland populated with monsters.

Right when she was about to resign herself to the most evident fate, a voice broke through her wicked dreams. The scenes of carnage vanished, and Zelda found herself in an endless blue sky. There was nothing beneath her feet, but she was standing on something solid.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud. Her voice echoed as if she was in an empty room.

"You are in the clouds child, where only those blessed by the Goddess Hylia can walk." A voice said behind her.

Zelda quickly swiveled around and gasped with shock. It was her! Or at least someone who looked like her. Then she saw that this girl's hair was blonde, not brown, and she had bangs that covered her forehead. "Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I am Zelda, the Goddess Hylia reincarnate." She bowed slightly at the waist. Welcome to my kingdom in the clouds Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"How did I get here?" Zelda asked. "I was just in my cell, and I was dreaming, and then. I was here."

The Lady Hylia nodded her head. "I expected you to ask this question. You see, you are only here in spirit, not in reality. The Triforce of Wisdom passed down through the generations allows this phenomenon to occur. The very Triforce you posses."

Zelda lifted her left hand and stared at the mark on the back of it. "Then why didn't my mother tell me?" She asked in confusion. "She told me everything about it."

"You see princess, only certain women in your bloodline ever had this ability." Hylia explained. "The last one to learn of this was the Princess Zelda in the days of the Hero of Time. " The Lady bowed her head. "But she was stubborn and acted against my advice, opening the Door of Time, allowing Gannondorf to access the sacred realm."

"I only have the best interests of Hyrule at heart. I was there the day it was founded." Hylia finished.

"You were there? How?" Zelda exclaimed.

Hylia only smiled knowingly."That is a story for another time. You are waking up now."

Indeed, Zelda saw the cloud world beginning to fade, and Hylia growing distant. "No wait!" She cried desperately. "There's so much I need to know!"

Hylia only shook her head. Then she spoke, her voice heavy with prophecy.

"The Master Sword will come to life, ready to serve a new master.

A friend forgotten and lost will come, to help the hero prevent disaster.

Two maids of long forgotten past will join you on your quest.

And a friend departed will come, her soul no longer repressed.

However, the mage of forgotten past will come and rise again.

And like before the princess's soul: he will try to drain.

So beware the soul of the sword, once sealed, wicked, clever and vain."

As the last words from Hylia's lips left her, Zelda felt herself falling fast from the sky. She screamed and the shadow of a bird rose above her.

Zelda jolted awake, panting heavily. She felt as if she had fallen a long distance, but knew she had never left her sleep for an instant. Zelda faintly heard another whisper in her ear, the last remnant of her dreams. "Beware the soul of the sword, once sealed, wicked, clever and vain."


	4. Chapter 4: To Farron Again

Author's note

I'm sorry, I just love the idea of TP Zelda having a connection to SS Zelda :). There are actually going to be lots of connections to the other games in my timeline within this FanFic. It makes it much more interesting in my opinion. I hope the references to the other things are interesting to you guys too :)

Anyway, this chapter is kind of a filler until I get Link into his first temple. But I tried to make it interesting anyway. So enjoy it if you can ^_^

**Chapter 4**

To Farron Again

Link sat on his chair in his room, lost in thought. After he had mentioned the idea of warping, the others had grown quite sceptical and wouldn't accept his idea. So the meeting had ended and Link went to his quarters to contemplate his discoveries. So far, he discovered the kidnappers: Poes and Moblins, and the way they had gotten in: Magical warping. The only remaining issue was now who could have done the warping for them.

He knew from his experiences with Midna, that a non-Twili could only warp if they had a Twili host cast the spell and transport them. The issue was, how these goons could have warped when no Twili could ever enter Hyrule again. The Twilight Mirror was destroyed. He had seen it shatter before his eyes as Midna vanished into the Twilight Realm. No, there was simply no way a Twili could have reentered Hyrule through that broken connection.

The one who made the warp portal had to be the one who was in charge of it all. But with the facts he had, there was no was a Twili could be in Hyrule. And how was he supposed to find a Twili who could hide in the shadows of anything?

He banged his fist down on the arm of his chair with a muffled thump. "It's no good!" He shouted. "We will never find her unless this issue is solved!" Link jumped up and walked to his window and leaned against it, hanging his head down hopelessly.

He shook his head then lifted his face to the sky. "Midna, what would you do if you were here? I don't know where to go with what information I have." Link looked for her face in the few clouds drifting in the sky hoping for a sign or a message, but nothing came to him.

"I can't think in this stupid city." He grumbled. "I think I will head back to Ordon. The air is clearer there, and maybe I will stumble on a clue or something on the way." His mind made up, Link gathered his things and packed them carefully in his knapsack. Then he opened the door and strode into the corridor.

He looked up and down the hallway. Good, no interfering guards in sight. "_Better head to the kitchen for supplies for my trip_." He decided. Link quickly and quietly tiptoed through corridors and down steps until he reached the kitchen.

His face lit up mischievously when he saw the food on the counters and shelves. Grabbing all the bread and fruit he could find, he stuffed them in an empty flour-sack and crammed his supplies in his bag. Then he ducked into the pantry to grab a waterskin. As he slung it over his shoulder, he heard voices coming from the outside door leading to the courtyard.

Knowing that a cook could get extremely territorial about his food stocks, Link frantically began looking for a hiding place. He had been caught taking from the pantry before and had quickly discovered how deft cooks were at handling rolling pins. He rubbed the right side of his head from the memory of it. Not wanting to be caught in that situation again, he jumped behind a large potato barrel.

He felt kinda stupid, being eighteen years old and hiding from a castle cook, but he would rather look stupid than get hit by those thick rolling pins. Link's heart beat so fast and loud in his ears that he was afraid that the chefs would hear it.

He jumped when the door banged open and the chubby man waddled into the room, singing a loud song. Link grimaced as the tone-deaf tune crashed in his ears, but made no sound. He heard the sounds of chopping and stirring as the cook began his work for the morning meal. After a while Link began to get very cramped, and he wondered if the cook was ever going to leave. He shifted his legs with a little noise as possible.

Suddenly, the terrible singing stopped. Link tensed up, not moving or breathing. "_Oh Goddess of Mercy, did he hear me_?" Link wondered with trepidation. With dismay, he heard the man start walking to the shelves next to his barrel. Link tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Suffering spirits of death!"The cook bellowed. Link gasped at the horrible curse. "CHRISTOPHER!" The man exploded. "YOU'VE BEEN STEALING BREAD AGAIN!" Link nearly had a heart attack as the man kicked the barrel and stormed out of the room, calling for the unfortunate scullery boy.

Trembling, Link crawled out from behind the potatoes, brushing away a beetle from his face. "Well that was a close shave." He muttered. Without further hesitation, he dashed out of the open kitchen door into the courtyard.

Link sped across the open yard, jumping over hedges and avoiding fountains. His feet pounded on the stone, as he made his way to the back of the castle. Suddenly, he was greeted by a strong scent of flowers. He glanced around himself. He was in a beautiful flower garden surrounded by tall bushes and carefully trimmed trees. With a flash of understanding, he realized he was in Zelda's private garden.

Link smiled at the memory of being with her on the balcony the evening before. He could still hear her voice explaining the garden. The feeling of her shoulder pressing into his...

Link smacked his face. "I can't get all distracted now. Focus!" He scolded himself fiercely. Reluctantly, he left the peaceful garden and continued around to the rear wall of the castle. Once he got to the door in the back he opened it and slipped carefully outside. As the door creaked shut, he felt a sense of freedom tingle through his being. Link was finally in Hyrule field.

After waiting for a moment, he twisted around to dig into his belt pack. Finally, he found the item he had been looking for: Epona's horse whistle. He put it to his lips and began to play the song Ilia and him had always sang when they were little children. They had sung it when they were around Epona when she was a foal. Now, he couldn't find Epona or ride her unless he played her special song.

Eventually, he saw the small clydesdale horse appear over a hill. He stopped playing and whooped at her, waving his arms. She trotted over to him, burying her soft nose in his outstretched hand.

"Hey, girl." He said happily in her ear, scratching her forehead and tussling her mane. "I need a ride back home. You up to it?" He asked his horse, grabbing her bridle.

As if in answer, Epona jerked her head up, nearly yanking her arm out of it's socket.

"Ok then. I'm getting up." He told her as he climbed onto her back. Once he settled, he gripped her body between his knees. "Let's Go!" He cried as Epona reared up and began to charge across Hyrule field.

Wind whistled in Link's ear as they galloped towards Farron Province. Thrill filled his blood as they continued. Whooping, he urged Epona forward. Whinnying, Epona bounded forward a bit faster than before.

At noon, they found a small stream. Sensing Epona needed to rest, Link dismounted and brought her up to the stream. The horse gratefully bent down her head to drink as Link sat down in the shade of a nearby tree. He pulled the supplies bag out of his Knapsack and extracted an apple and a hunk of bread. He began munching down on the bread after tossing the apple to his faithful horse.

"_When I find Zelda, I will bring her here for a picnic_." He concluded, taking a bite of his meal and a drink from the stream. He wanted to conserve his water for the rest of the trip to Ordon. Leaning back with a sigh of satisfaction, he watched Epona chew the apple contentedly.

"_I'd better not fall asleep_." Link thought drowsily as his eyes began to close. "I_ need to get to Ordon to figure out where Zelda is..."_

…...

Link awoke to the chirp of crickets and the setting sun blazing in his eyes. He sat up rubbing his eyes blurrily. Then reality struck like a thunderbolt. "Oh dang! I slept the afternoon away." He exclaimed. Whistling for Epona, he threw his pack on his back and scrambled helter-skelter onto Epona's. "Sorry, girl. We have to get to Ordon quickly." He explained.

Ever loyal, Epona snorted and began going at a smooth trot. Link began lecturing himself inwardly. "Y_ou idiot. Sleeping when you have an issue to figure out. You'll never get Zelda back if you don't shape up_."

Darkness descended on the open field, making it harder to see. Link was grateful for his sharper night vision that his times as a wolf had enhanced. About three hours later, trees began to appear, growing thicker with each meter he progressed. "Finally!" Link announced. "Farron Province. We made it Epona!" He said, giving his companion a hug around the neck.

Dismounting, Link shifted his pack and gripped Epona's bridle. As they walked, Link began searching for his house. It was stationed in a nearby clearing, but in the dark, it was very easy to miss.

He found it when he tripped over a pumpkin and went sprawling. Brushing the dirt from his hands, he examined the pumpkin. It had a some old tin tied to it with bits of string. Link smiled as he recognized the work of Talo, Beth and Malo, the troublesome trio of Ordon. Kicking it under a nearby tree, he led Epona to the post by his home and tied her fast.

Patting her shoulder kindly, he stretched and began climbing up the ladder that led into his tree home. The door opened with a loud squeal and Link stepped into the dusty room. He sneezed.

"_I need to clean this place up_." He thought rubbing his nose. "I_'ll do it tomorrow_."

Dumping his things on the floor, he climbed up to his loft bed and threw himself down on it without undressing. He grinned with contentment as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…...

Vaati was standing in front of a long mirror, examining himself. "Well look at you." He purred, swishing his cloak around dramatically. "You look fit to kill." He giggled. The wind Mage turned his back to the mirror, then spun around quickly making a scary face.

Laughing at himself, he tossed his head, rippling his silvery hair. "Gorgeous!" He announced, walking away from the mirror to a pedestal near the center of the room. On top of it was a glass ball, full of swirling wind.

After staring at his warped reflection for a moment he spoke to the ball in a strange tongue. "Lochynvyr golshedi tekhel upharin." Then he lifted his hands above the ball. "Vaati Highrm!" The winds in the ball changed color as the spell began to take effect. He stared intently into the ball, then made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

"Not again!" He scowled and crossed his arms, sticking out his lower lip. "Every time I look for the blasted thing I end up looking at something a stupid bunch of fairies playing in a river or squirrels playing tag." He threw his arms up in exasperation. "Why can I not find the thrice-accursed instrument!?" He shouted to nobody.

He muttered something else to the ball to end the spell, and clicked his fingers. He vanished in a puff of black triangles. Vaati reappeared at the top of a tall tower that overlooked the cold mountain of Snowpeak. He leaned out over the edge of the parapet, staring out into the land of white.

"I can't seem to find the instrument by scrying or by magical radiation." He muttered to himself. "But," He flicked his hair and let if fall back into his face. "I will not be defeated by this simple problem. I, Sorcerer of Winds, will not let it bother me."

Smiling wickedly, Vaati clicked his fingers and summoned a whirlwind. "I suppose I will have to look for it personally." He said as he climbed on the whirlwind. His cloak billowed out behind him as he flew away, heading in the direction of Farron, his bone shilling laughter trailing on the wind.


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost Spirit Maiden

Author's Note:

Ok guys! Buckle up. The story only gets better from here. :)

**Chapter 5**

**The Lost Spirit Maiden**

A young teen-aged girl walked casually through the Ordon forest. She was swinging a basket in her hand, humming a tune, and skipping merrily. Her short, blonde hair bobbed gently with each step she took. Her name was Ilia and she was the daughter of the mayor of Ordon town. Right now, she was hunting for mushrooms to cook into a stew that Uli was making. Because the woman had a newborn baby and three other youngsters to look after, Ilia had willingly volunteered to fetch the missing ingredients.

As she passed into a clearing, she stopped suddenly with a quick intake of breath. In the clearing was a house built in a tree. It was Link's house. What had made her stop so suddenly was the sight of Link's horse, Epona, tied to a nearby post. A quick inspection showed that she was very tired and dirty from a long trip.

Ilia threw the basket down and marched up the ladder to the doorway. Slamming open the door, she tore through the living room to the loft bed.

Link awoke to the sound of the door and blearily sat up, his eyes foggy with sleep. The next moment a figure appeared and crashed down on top of him heavily, driving the air from his lungs. Hands began slapping his face and arms, flailing around carelessly. A feminine voice screamed in his ear, punctuated by the slaps.

"Where(slap) have(slap) you(slap) _been!(slap)" _The voice cried angrily. "You left without any(slap) notice(slap) What-(slap)so(slap)ever!" The last word ended with a punch in the stomach, causing him to gasp with surprise.

Now fully awake, Link looked up into the livid face of Ilia. She was sitting on top of him, pinning him to the bed. She was so upset, that her breath came in short bursts.

"Ilia?" He gasped, rubbing his sore face. "What was that for?"

She crossed her arms. "Oh as if you didn't know? Everyone was so worried when you vanished again. We thought you were off getting chased by trolls or something."

"You mean YOU were worried." Link corrected her, trying to get up. "Uh-Ilia? Could you get off please?"

Reluctantly, she climbed off of Link and sat cross-legged next to him pouting. He sat up and touched his stinging arms and face gingerly. "You didn't have to hit me like that."

"Yes I did." She retorted. "You are MEAN Link. And you left Epona all muddy from last night."

Link groaned with resignation. "What is it with you and my horse? She belongs to me! Why are you always acting like I am mistreating YOUR horse?"

"Epona has feelings too." Ilia returned stubbornly. "And she doesn't like it when you leave her all muddy and thirsty."

Wisely deciding not to argue, Link climbed down from the loft and strode into the pantry to find something to eat, followed closely by his friend. He pulled down a jar of preserves and a loaf of bread, laying them down on the table. Link then went to his cupboard and pulled down two plates and cups, setting them down on each side.

The duo sat down at the table and Link tore in to the meager breakfast. Ilia simply stared at him grumpily, refusing to touch the food.

"See here Ilia," He mumbled, swallowing a mouthful of bread. "I didn't mean to get you so upset. We got back from Hyrule Castle Town near midnight. There was no way I could clean her up when I couldn't see."

She shrugged. "You could have rubbed her down at least." But his apology broke down the walls she had built, and she began to eat as well.

The meal passed in a tense silence. Both teens stole wary looks at each other as they ate. Neither attempted further conversation.

After the meal, Ilia rose and swept the dishes off the table and into the sink. As Link pumped the water leaver, Ilia put away the rest of the food and wiped down the table. Then, the two washed the dishes quickly, Ilia washing, Link drying and putting away.

Ilia smioled as they worked. "Do you remember when we used to do this all the time?" She asked him softly. "We always ate dinner together before the great Holocaust happened."

Link smiled at the fond memories and hugged his friend warmly. "Yeah. And we promised we would every night."

Ilia returned his hug and they stood for a moment embracing. Then they broke away. "

"So why did you go anyway?" Ilia asked innocently. "You said you went to Hyrule Castle Town."

Link's ears got red at the tips. "Well I-" His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat. "I went to talk with the Princess." He said casually. He didn't mention that he had moved into the palace or why he had wanted to go back.

Ilia poked him hard under the armpit, ticking Link and causing him to yelp. "I see." She said suspiciously, smiling as Link struggled to maintain his dignity. "And how was your royal girlfriend?"

"She was fine until- wait a sec...Hey!" He said seeing the trap Ilia had laid for him. "That's no fair!"

Giggling, Ilia encouraged him to continue.

"Anyway, like I said. She was fine until she got kidnapped."

Ilia's smile vanished and her face took on an expression of horror. "Kidnapped? But she's our ruler! How will the land continue without a ruler!"

Link shrugged. "I'm sure the lad will be fine. It's her I'm worried about." He went on to explain all he had learned and why he had come back to Ordon to clear his head.

His friend didn't say anything for a while, and then nodded. "I understand why you would feel so worried about her. This looks very dangerous."

Link smiled. "I knew you would understand. You've always been a good trustworthy friend, Ilia." He assured her.

After they finished talking, the two decided to take a walk deep into the Farron woods. "The air is fresher there." Was Ilia's explanation. So Link armed himself and the two began to walk, chatting eagerly.

Link learned how everyone was safe and that the summer harvest was doing well. And he happily learned about Uli's new baby boy: Adrin. "I bet Rusl is thrilled to have another boy." Was his reply.

Once they reached the path close to the temple, Ilia remembered her promise to find food for Uli. With a hasty farewell, she pattered off to retrieve her basket and gather the food. Calling a farewell after her, Link continued to walk into the forest. When he reached the bridge that led up to the Forest Temple, he fingered his twilight shard, wrapped and tied around his neck. The only way into the sacred grove was by warping or turning into a wolf to leap across the deep chasm that separated it from the main forest.

Knowing that he couldn't transform without Midna to turn him back into a human, he nixed the idea and pulled out both of his clawshots. Firing one, he zipped across the first gap, and then to the second. Eventually he made it to the other side and put away his tools. He then began to walk into the sacred forest, keeping a sharp eye out for the enchanted puppets that plagued unwary travelers.

He turned a corner and was suddenly surrounded by puppets. Smiling grimly, he drew his sword and began hacking at the annoying things, turning the first one into splinters. Staring at the others he stepped back from the pile of chopped wood and twisted his sword threateningly.

"Alright. Which one of you is next?" Link muttered under his breath. The next two suddenly charged, but her hacked at the strings keeping them aloft. Their magical connections severed, they collapsed at his feet in a clattering heap. After stabing them a few times, he sheathed his weapon and continued throught the magical forest.

After the first puppet encounter, he met few others. Perhaps the skull kid remembered who he was and had decided to avoid him. Link remembered how he had bested the annoying kid by hacking down all of his puppets and threatening him with his sword. It had earned him free passage, and it must have had a big impact on the forest spirit.

After a few more turns, he reached the ruins of the Temple of Time. After glancing around for any more wooden assailants, Link ducked into a crumbling archway and into a large grassy clearing.

There it was. The pedestal that once had held the Master Sword. It bore the mark of the Triforce and had a slot in the top where the sword had once been thrust inside. As he approached it, he heard a distinct whisper in his left ear. He swiveled around to look behind him, but nobody was there. Confused he turned back to the pedestal. Then he heard it again. This time much more clearly.

"Draw your sword." The voice whispered. Link reached his hand behind his shoulder and drew the weapon, a metallic ring filled the air as he slid it out of his sheath.

He looked down at the sword in froth of him and saw the pommel gem glistening with light. "Raise it skyward, Hero." The sword whispered.

Hesitantly, he raised it upward above his head. Link suddenly felt the sword seem to charge with power and saw it begin to glow with a purple light.

"Strike the crest in front of you." The voice directed again. Link looked skeptically at the pedestal in front of him, but brought his sword down with a fierce cry. To his amazement, a blazing light emerged from the sword and shot out, striking the Pedestal. Once it made contact, the light shattered into splinters and faded from view. The Pedestal showed no damage whatsoever.

Link lowered the Master Sword and stared at the Pedestal. "What in the world?" He stammered in amazement. The Triforce crest had begun to glow. purple. A glowing from the gem in the Handle of the Sword lit his face and then a burst of blue light emerged from the sword. The ball of light hovered for a moment in front of his face, then floated over the pedestal.

A burst of blinding light caused him to lift his hands to his face and shut his eyes. After the light faded, Link opened his eyes and gasped with amazement.

A girl floated above the pedestal. Her hair was short, like Ilia's, but was a light blue that glimmered in the sunlight. She had no arms from what he could see, but a huge winglike cape that hung from both shoulders. The right side was purple and the left side was blue like her hair and face. In the center of her chest, was a huge gem that closely resembled the jewel in the pommel of the Master Sword.

"One chosen by my creator. I have long been awaiting you." Her voice was like music, clear and beautiful. "According to your social customs, I should provide you with my designation. Fi is the name that was given to me." The girl, named Fi floated a bit loser to the astonished boy. "I was created long before the recorded memory of your people."

"It is my duty to aid you in a quest that you must pursue." Fi finished.

Link looked at her skeptically. "How am I supposed to trust you?" He asked when he found his voice.

Fi tilted her head to one side. "Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension." She drifted a bit closer until she was only three feet away from him. "The strange events leading up to your predicament. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding one you hold dear." Fi nodded with understanding. "To minimized your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state."

Fi looked him in the face. "The one you seek, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, is still alive and safe."

Link's heart leaped and he felt a smile crossing his face. "She is?" He asked with relief. "Thank the Goddess!" He cried.

Fi continued. "And this Princess, the one you call Zelda, has also been chosen as part of your quest. Therefore, I would highly recommend you accept my company if you wish to search for her." She tilted her head again in a questioning look. "Does that invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this quest?"

Link looked at the spirit girl, contemplating her offer. She knew about Zelda's safety, and she most certainly knew about where to find her. Not only that, but the idea of having a friend seemed to fill the hole that Midna had left behind.

"I accept." He said simply.

The blue eyes seemed to twinkle with happiness. "It seems no more further persuasive measures will be required.

" She floated above him and stared intently at the sword in his hand. "Recognition complete...Master." Her eyes grew more radiant. "Link...my Master." Her face grew distant, like she was seeing a long forgotten memory. "Link." Fi whispered again.

"That designation was given to another. My previous master bore the same name as you." She continued.

"You had a second master?" Link found himself asking. "When?"

Fi looked at him again. Her eyes seemed to penetrate his feelings. "Yes. I the ancient days, long before the creation of this world. My old master and I saved the land from a horrendous evil that threatened the world above the clouds. This incarnation of evil tried to use the power given to the descendant of the Goddess Hylia. However, my Master prevented this disaster and we restored the people of the sky to the earth, the place you now call Hyrule."

"A world in the sky?" Link stared up into the cloudless heavens, digesting the idea of a land in the clouds.

"Indeed. This world was known by it's inhabitants as Skyloft. The people there lived in harmony with creatures known as Loftwings." She hesitated. "I have insufficient data to confirm the continued existence of these birds."

Link was rendered speechless by these new discoveries. Before Hyrule? Before the land had come to be? He shook his head in amazement. It was nearly too much to take in.

Fi descended slowly. "I highly recommend that you begin your journey. The Princess is in grave danger. Hesitation is not a recommended course of action." She looked in the direction of Farron woods. "I suggest we begin our search inside the Forest Temple Master Link. There is an object of great importance deep within it that will aid you in this quest."

Link jolted out of his thoughts. "Sorry. You're right, we need to get started."

"Yes Master. I shall join you." Fi turned back into a glowing ball and disappeared into his sword. The impact sent Link staggering backward a few steps. "Never hesitate to call on me if you require assistance Master Link." Fi's voice echoed from inside the Master Sword.

Link stared intently at his weapon for a long time before he finally sheathed it. This strange turn of events had sent his head spinning. Nevertheless, he gathered himself and began traveling back the way he had come towards the Forest Temple.


	6. Chapter 6: The Return to the Forest Temp

Authors Note:

Just a little warning. I will soon be having a hard time posting new chapters quickly. The school year will be starting soon and with it, most of the time I use to write this stuff. So yeah...sorry about that, but you probably all know how that stuff goes.

Anyway, enjoy the first Temple!

Chapter 6

The Return to the Forest Temple

The great tree that opened to the Forest Temple loomed in front of Link, like a foreboding enemy. The pleasant 'whoosh' of the forest breeze was transformed inside the great hollow under the tree into a moaning whistling sound that echoed hauntingly in Link's pointed ears. Dead leaves scattered on the floor, teased up by the frightening winds.

Link's heart pounded in his chest. No matter how many times he came here, the erie aura that this temple radiated always made him nervous. However, the dark tunnel in front of him seemed, if possible, to be more frightening than before.

"Hey Fi," Link called to his sword. "Is there anything in there I should be worried about? It looks creepier than when I was here before."

Fi emerged with a magical whoosh and hovered in front of the temple, staring intently at it. "I have consummated my analysis of any presence within this structure." She replied after a moment. "There are several beings dwelling within. I suggest you prepare yourself for intense confrontation."

Link nodded. " Good to know. Any specific enemy types?"

"Analysis indicates several creatures originated from plant matter. Data shows that these creatures are Deku Babas, Bomblings, and Deku likes within the immediate vicinity." She looked at Link. "I regret to inform you that these creatures are only within a ten-meter radius. Any other life signatures are out of my dowsing range. There is too much magical influence for me to extend my search." She tilted her head forward slightly. "This concludes my analysis Master." Fi re-entered Link's sword with a small burst of light.

Link gripped the Master Sword in his left hand and drew it out of it's sheath. "Well then. Let's get this party started." He charged headlong into the opening. True to what Fi had said, three Deku Babas emerged after about two meters into the temple opening. Link made quick work of the annoying weeds and continued forward.

As Link cautiously began to explore the familiar temple rooms, he began to contemplate his new companion. He had to admit that it was nice to have a new friend, and she had a vast amount of knowledge as well. Fi's abilities had already proven useful by showing what enemies were nearby. Though he wasn't exactly confident in her being his partner, he felt the gap that Midna had left was filled slightly. Though he knew Fi could never replace the hole in his heart that Midna had once filled, he had that calm feeling Midna had given him. That feeling, was trust.

He managed the first room of the temple just fine, thanks to Fi's accurate information. Though he was well prepared ahead of time for what was coming, Link couldn't help but feel uneasy. The plant-like enemies were much stronger than before. And there was an absence of creatures that worried him.

"Hey Fi," Link began. "Can you feel any animal life in here?"

Fi's voice answered from deep within the sword. "There is an abundance of animal life. Specify the animal species."

"Farron Monkey." Link responded. He kept looking for the peaceful inhabitants of the old Forest Temple, but could find no sign of them.

"Master, I have found an aura matching the animal species you are seeking. However, these auras are mingled with the auras of a species called Bokoblins, a creature similar to the modern Moblin. These creatures were believed to be extinct previously. However, data indicates that they are not like the modern day Bokoblin or Moblin."

"Bokoblins huh?" Link replied tentatively. "Well, if they are anything like the ones I've met, they are going to be stupid and clumsy." He cut anxiously at some nearby grass. "Where do I start looking for them?" He asked the spirit girl.

Fi's voice echoed. "You can use my dowsing ability. I will point you in the correct direction. Do not hesitate to call for me if you require my assistance."

"Dowsing...ok! Got it." Link held out the weapon and began to circle. When he had rotated forty-five degrees to his left, the gem on the Master Sword began to blink slowly. Taking that as an indication that he was looking the right way, he began to head up the wall of vines, then entered the door on the platform above them.

As he opened the door, he saw the main room of the forest temple. Link smiled as the layout of the temple fell into place in his mind. He strode up the stairs to the center platform safely, as there was no giant spider for him to defeat this time. Then he began to contemplate.

This was the main area that the Farron Monkeys lived in. He even saw that there was still fresh fruit in the room. He sniffed the air thoroughly. Moblin scent, though slightly different. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and he emitted a quiet growl. "They're close." He muttered.

"Fi! Is it possible for you to help me out here?" He unwrapped the Twilight Shard around his neck. Then he let it touch his throat. Link felt his body tingle as the wolf form passed over him and his clothing. Fi emerged from the Master Sword as it faded from view.

"Master Link. I sense you have changed form using a dark fragment of a parallel world."

He only barked at her, and using his teeth, showed her the fragment hanging around his furry neck. Fi leaned in closer, then hovered above him. "Analysis complete. This is a shard of the Twilight Realm. My projections show that one touch of this fragment will cause you to shift into this alternate form."

Wolf Link growled with annoyance. "Can you tell me something I don't know?" He thought impatiently.

Fi nodded. "Yes Master. If you don't have another to help you shift forms, you will be trapped in this feral image." She lifted her strange fabric-like limbs and the shard from around his neck floated towards her. It hovered in front of her for a moment, then it shrunk into the sapphire on her chest. "I will be able to help you transform back into your human state. Troubling yourself further on this subject will only distract you from the mission at hand." Fi hovered for a moment,. "Do not hesitate to call for me if you require my assistance. " Then she disappeared into the triforce mark on the back of his left paw.

Wolf-Link bobbed his head enthusiastically. He felt his senses grow sharper and he sniffed the air. "Found you. He thought, and he tore off to his left, leaping across to an open door. The Bokoblin scent grew clearer as he continued, and eventually he found them. They were in a large open clearing, where he had found the Gale Boomerang a long time ago. The strange creatures were similar to Moblins and the Bokoblins he had seen before, but they appeared to be more like humans with large red heads and bodies. With a loud snarl, Link saw that there were three monkey tied close to a large fire.

He couldn't stand seeing his animal friends so close to danger. Barking loudly, the charged into the nearest Bokoblin. The element of surprise aided his quick defeat of the creature. The Bokoblin's friends recovered quickly and snatched up large clubs, but instead of flailing about crazily, they strategically warded him off as he lunged at them.

"This isn't working." Link thought frantically. "They have better brains than their cousins, that's for sure." He began watching their defence patterns, and soon his instincts warned him of an opening near the second Bokoblin's throat. With a loud attack howl, he bit down hard on the struggling creatures neck. It squealed like a stuck pig, then went limp. Link spat the blue blood from his mouth as the third rose to challenge him. Thanks to his new experience with the creatures, he finished the next one off quickly.

He tapped his left paw and whined. Fi emerged and blew a faintly visible dust over him. Link felt his body shift back to normal. Not wasting a second, he cut the ropes that bound his monkey friends. Screeching their gratitude, they raced off towards the main room.

Link smiled, understanding that they didn't want to miss their dinner. He turned to Fi.

"Fi, what can you make of these Bokoblin creatures?"

She hovered over the slowly vanishing bodies. "I have much data retained from my old record files. I shall relay this information to you. These monsters have plagued the land since ancient times. They each play different roles, and their weaponry varies. They prefer to act in groups. None of them are intelligent by any definition of the word. Curiously, they seem to have a mysterious obsession with fashionable undergarments."

Link stared at Fi for a second, taking in what she said. "Fashionable wha?"He began. "You know what, I don't even want to know." He finished, giving the Bokoblin a wary glance.

Looking away from the crumbling bodies, he turned to the spirit maiden. "You mentioned an item of great value inside her that would help me on my 'quest' as you put it." Link recounted. "Can you sense it anywhere nearby?"

Fi hesitated. She floated around the circumference of the room, then came back to Link. "It is nowhere in the immediate vicinity." She reported. "However, there is a presence that is very familiar to me in a room to the far back of this Temple. That is where I last felt a fluctuation from this important item."

Link grimaced. "That doesn't sound too good. Do you think that this thing you sense could be trying to take the item?"

Fi nodded. "I recommend continuing with haste. The presence is very dark. Similar to the Shard that transformed you."

Link felt a jolt of alarm and accomplishment. If the presence bore the same magical signature as the shard, then he might have found who kidnapped Princess Zelda. "What are we waiting for!" He cried. With a battle yell, he charged forward, Fi floating close by his side.

Link dodged the old, disarmed traps and puzzles he had solved from his last raid on the Temple. Only meeting up with the occasional giant spider or Deku Baba, Link easily passed through the maze of rooms. When they came upon a next set of Bokoblins, Link received new information from Fi once that he had defeated them. They bore warp signatures of a dark nature.

"You could have told me that sooner!" Link shouted in annoyance flicking his sword violently. "Then I would have had more fun killing them! If they had warp signatures, they were the ones who kidnapped Zelda!"

"I'm sorry Master Link. I can only analyze things like this a a close proximity."

Frustrated, he kicked out at a nearby rock. Link discovered that it was firmly wedged in the ground and hopped around on one foot for a couple minutes until the pain went away.

"Well, do you know how close we are to the 'Dark Presence' Fi?" He huffed limping to the next door. Fi emerged and informed him that beyond the next three passages, the presence was lurking in a room that had a big pool of water within it that was very deep.

Link knew what room that was. He had fought the Twilight Parasite: Daibaba there to get the fused shadow it had withheld. Hefting his sword and shifting his shield arm so that it was more comfortable, Link grimly began to walk the final stretch.

He walked into the next room where he came across more Deku Babas and a couple of Bomblings. "This is too easy." He thought uncomfortably. "Last time, I barely made it up to here. This presence must be very dark to make the forest enemies stay away from here." He made quick work of the plant hybrids and tentatively advanced to the final corridor.

Upon reaching the giant door, Fi appeared at his side. "Master Link," She spoke. "I urge you to proceed with utmost caution. The presence that I feel is directly behind this gateway. Entering will induce contact or combat with evil being."

"Right. I'll be careful." And he glowered at her. "And I will call for you if I 'require assistance."'

Fi nodded gratefully and disappeared.

****Link walked up to the door, slowly pushed it open, and stepped into the bosses lair.


	7. Chapter 7: A Long Lost Friend

Author's note:  
Ok I think Link has had enough spotlight time. Lets give him a break and see what's happening to Zelda. Anyone remember what happened last?  
And yes I did this on purpose to keep you hanging. ;)

**Chapter 7**  
A Long Lost Friend

Zelda paced the dungeon floor. If only there was something she could do to get out of here. If she was like Vaati, then she could have simply walked through the bars. There was a reason she had been slightly jealous of Midna, and it wasn't all because she had been with Link forever and looked simply gorgeous.

Zelda stopped pacing and walked to the bars of her cell again. Dangit. If only she had been all dressed, then she would have had a bottle of acid she usually carried for getting out of this situation. She looked down at her now dirty nightgown, as if willing it to become her dress. Sadly, she leaned her bruised head against the bars, wincing as the cold metal made contact with her skin.

"Why did this have to happen?" Zelda thought despairingly. "Right when Link had come to the castle too. We could have spent so much time together, and..." She trailed off. "It's not fair!" She angrily banged her fist on the bar in front of her. Hard. To her amazement, there was a rusty snap and the bar shifted slightly. Hardly daring to hope, Zelda threw her weight against it.

With a loud crack, the bar broke free on the bottom. A smile spread itself across the princess's face. Zelda moved it back and forth to test it's range. "Good. I can move it in and out of position with no problems. Now I just need to find a way out of here. Oops!"

She sat down by the floor and put her head on her knees, looking dejected. A Moblin guard had come to see what had made the loud noise. Zelda was glad she had just locked the bar into it's original position before he had come, or her chance of escape would have been ruined.

The Moblin gave a grunt, and began slouching down the passage towards the other cells. Guessing by how he didn't look left or right, they were all empty, which meant Zelda was the only prisoner.

"Oh well. At least I won't be the only prisoner for long." She resolved as loneliness crashed down. "Now lets see if I can fit through here."

After waiting to be sure that the Moblin had left, she stood and pushed the bar away again. It slid almost silently out of place. She then began to thrust herself out of the opening. Zelda was glad that she was very thin and limber. She had almost no trouble getting out of the ten inch wide gap.

Once she got outside of her cell, she felt a smile of triumph spread across her face. "This time, I won't be the one waiting for my hero like the old princesses of Hyrule. I'm going to help out in my own way." Zelda resolved confidently.

After contemplation, she decided to go towards the other cells and see if there was a doorway nearby leading out of the dungeons. Zelda's bare feet made no sound on the cold stone floor. Although she longed for shoes of some type, she was glad that her feet were bare. The passage seemed to stretch endlessly; the cells on each side stood empty with their doors ajar.

Right when she thought the passage was endless, she came upon a corner. Hearing voices echoing up the corridor, she peeked around the corner cautiously. A little ways down the hall was a room that appeared to be the rec.-room for the dungeon guards. There were Moblins and a strange Bokoblin type she had never seen before standing in a circle chanting and raising their fists as two of their number tussled on the ground.

Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the creatures, she tiptoed past the open corridor and made for the next length of the passage. It didn't take as long to get to the next corner, but this corner lead down another corridor. Zelda moaned with annoyance. "How large can this stupid dungeon be?" She whispered in exasperation. "Oh well I have nothing to lose."

Zelda headed further down. To her surprise and delight, a ways down the corridor, there was a flight of stairs leading upward. Forcing herself to stay calm and quiet, Zelda dashed up the stairs, her brown hair floating behind her. The torchlight ended after a moment and Zelda slowed her pace, trying to not trip on a stair in the near pitch black darkness. Then she looked up and saw the daylight shining from the top of the staircase. Joy filled her heart and she eagerly ran up to the top.

Zelda emerged from the cold dungeon into a warm room full of faint sunlight. Out of the windows, she could see the rugged snowy terrain of Snowpeak mountain. Knowing that she would have to be cautious of any patrolling guards, she advanced further into the mountain fortress. Zelda was glad that fortresses like this were so well stocked with weapons, for she had already found a dagger and was gripping it tightly as she quietly strode through the rooms.

Each room looked very similar, having a shelf of weapons, a suit of armor, and a collection of shields. Zelda was almost certain she had come through the same room twice when she stumbled upon a hallway. Down the hallway, was a door leading to outside.

After looking thoroughly, she found some boots and a fur cape. Then she got ready to go out into the snowy land. Suddenly, a loud smash of glass caused her to turn around. She heard the voices of guards. Fearing that she had been discovered, she looked wildly for a place to hide. As she turned to flee out the door, a ball of light crashed into her and knocked her over.

"OOF." Zelda grunted as she struck the floor. She hit her head and a wave of dizziness caused her vision to go all blurry.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" The light shrieked. "I need to get out of here and fast."

Holding her now severely bruised head, Zelda cleared her eyes and saw what it was that assailed her. It was a fairy.

It glowed with a pale blue-white light. It's wings poked out of the bright glow that caused it's body to be completely hidden. It looked like a bright ball with dragonfly wings. It now beat these wings frantically as it noticed what it had banged into.

"Oh my Gowsh!" The fairy came down at eye level to Zelda. "I'm sooooo sorry! Did I hurt you?" It fluttered in front of her with concern.

Although Zelda had two huge bumps on her head now, she shook it. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Ok good. I thought I knocked you out for a second." The fairy bobbed up and down. "HEY! do you want to escape with me? You look like a human being, not a Bokoblin."

Zelda looked down the corridor. "Yeah sure. But we'd better get started. There is company coming down the hallway as we sit here talking."

Sure enough, there was a crowd of red Bokoblins dashing down the hall from where the fairy had come. When they spotted the two figures by the door, one of them yelled a cry of fury and they charged forward at full speed. One of them stopped and drew back it's bow.

"AHHH! WATCH OUT!" The fairy cried as a arrow clanked against the floor, inches from Zelda's torso. "Let's get out of here!"

Scrambling to her feet, Zelda hurtled towards the door and opened it, the fairy close behind her. The shouts of the Bokoblins cut off abruptly as they stepped out of the fortress and shut the door. The two wasted no time and began running down the mountain slope.

"By the way, I haven't told you my name." The fairy began to chatter. "My name's Navi."

Zelda stopped running and stared at the fairy girl. "Navi huh? That's a really pretty name. It's the name that the fairy in the legend of the Hero of Time had." She looked at Navi. "Is it a popular name in the fairy world because of it?"

Navi hovered incredulously. "Whataya mean? I'M Navi! Fairies don't just keel over and die like you humans."

Zelda nearly fainted with shock. "You're...THE Navi?"

Navi sighed. "I just told you that, yes, I am Navi." Then she zoomed up to the astonished girl's face. "Enough about me. Who are you?"

Zelda gathered herself. "I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

Navi froze for a second, then began fluttering around like a little fly. "And YOU were surprised?!" The fairy shrieked. "I didn't know that you were named Zelda too. The last Zelda I knew died a long time ago."

Zelda nodded. "Ok. Now that we know each other, we have to run."

Sure enough, the Bokoblins had opened the door, sighted them, and begun sliding down the slope. Reacting by instinct, Zelda threw herself forward and began to slide a well. As Zelda picked up speed, the tiny fairy flew into her lap to avoid being left behind. The bellowing of Bokoblins echoed around them, bouncing off of the mountains. Zelda found herself screaming as they hurtled down the mountain.

"Now I know what Link had to go through when he raced Yeto." She thought briefly, as she narrowly avoided a group of trees. To her relief, she heard a collection of thuds as their pursuers crashed into the cluster of pines. Heaving a sigh of relief, Zelda threw out her feet and slowed them down.

Navi popped up and quickly flew ahead to Zelda's right. "This way! Hurry!"

Zelda followed the fairy and found herself in a cave. The cave was rather small and didn't extend back very far, but it was a good shelter from the fierce northern winds. The ground was covered in pine needles, making it very comfortable looking.

"Wow. How did you know where this was?" Zelda asked the blue fairy.

Navi shrugged her wings. "I can fly, so I kinda saw the hole of the cave mouth. Sometimes it helps to have a bird's eye view."

Zelda nodded, and then sat down and leaned against the wall. The pine needles made a nice cushion that took away the discomfort of the hard rock floor. "Well I'm glad you found it. It's very nice and warm in here."

Navi fluttered down and rested on her shoulder. "I'm glad too. It was really cold out there. And this will prove to be a nice hiding place from those stupid Bokoblins."

As soon as Navi said this, the Bokoblin horde slid past the small cavern, shrieking for vengeance. The girls tensed up, fearing discovery. However, they all slid past without noticing the small hiding place. One of them had a club that nicked the outer cave wall, but none got any closer.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the duo relaxed. Zelda stood and peaked around the corner. All of the Bokoblins had slid down the mountain slope, leaving a miniature snow storm in their wake. They cut a comical sight as a good amout of them were covered in tree sap, pine needles, and bits of bark and branches.

Stifling a giggle, Zelda called back to her new fairy friend. "Hey Navi, they are gone now." She swiveled around. "We need to get out of here. Before they come back." She looked the fairy up and down then opened up a pocket in her coat. "You might get lost, so stay in here. You'll be warmer besides."

"Good idea. If you need my help though, you can ask me, ok?" With a magical 'shwip' Navi darted inside the furry coat. "Hey you're right! It IS nice and warm in here!" The muffled voice of the fairy came from the coat pocket.

Laughing, Zelda stepped out into the snow once more. As she looked at the surrounding terrain, a map of Snowpeak laid itself out in her head. She was glad she had studied those maps previously when she had been taking a census of Hyrule.

After determining their approximate location, she set out for the cavern that would lead to Zora's domain. Thankfully, Zelda knew that it wasn't far. Only about a mile's walk from where they were.

"Well, here goes nothin'." Zelda thought. "I now start my career as an explorer. Like Link."

Zelda began trekking through the knee deep snow of the wintery province. The barren countryside was silent, and no living thing could be seen in the endless snow. Unless you counted the occasional Ice Keese that swooped down trying to freeze the traveling princess.

After climbing a snowy dune, Zelda stood and surveyed her surroundings. Nothing new. Only snow. "Where could that stupid cavern be?" She wondered with frustration.

Suddenly she heard a shout from the slope behind her. She quickly turned. Zelda's eyes opened wide with shock and the thing slammed into her.

Zelda's breath was driven from her lungs as the body whammed into her. She felt herself moving very fast and looked down. Zelda saw a board made of ice and very furry feet. Her hair whipped in her face as she looked up.

"Yeto!" She gasped. He had come from behind and swooped her up.

"How are you princess? Lost in the mountain uh?" He chuckled. "Goo thing I came by. Then I could help you get to where you need to go, uh."

Zelda grinned. "Yes it is a good thing you came." She shouted over the wind. "I was trying to get to the entrance to Zora's Domain. Could you take me there?"

"Uh! Sure you only four hundred tail lengths away from cave, Uh!" He grunted.

"HEY! I'm getting squished in here!" Zelda looked down and reached into her pocket remembering the fairy was inside. As she extracted Navi, the ball of light began chattering irately.

"What on EARTH slammed into us? I thought you got crushed or something! And what is this thing?" She demanded staring at the enormous Yeti carrying her friend.

Zelda brushed her blowing hair from her face. "This is Yeto. He's a good friend of mine. He's going to help us get out of here and to Zora's Domain."

Navi didn't say a word, as the wind had propelled her right into Yeto's chest fur.

"UH! That is ticklish, yea!" Yeto roared as Navi desperately tried to extricate herself from the furry body.

Laughing Zelda reached up and pulled out the feisty fairy. "You might want to stay in my hands for now. At least until we stop moving." Navi, spitting Yeti hair from her mouth, hastily agreed and took shelter in Zelda's open palms.

I practically no time at all, Yeto had taken them down the slopes of Snowpeak Province to the tunnel leading to the rest of Hyrule. He came to a stop and let Zelda and Navi down.

Zelda faced the giant furry man. "Thank you so much Yeto!" She cried gratefully. "You don't know how much you've helped me and Navi."

Yeto nodded grimly. "Yeto hears from Zora that you go missing yeah? And then he sees princess in the Mountain being chased by red things. Then Yeto thinks, 'I go save princess yeah? And take her home.' That no problem, uh."

Zelda nodded. "You have the entire kingdom's thanks." She curtsied.

The big Yeti waved at her. "You carefully being on going home! Yeah?" He picked up his ice board and began to trudge up the hills to his mountain mansion.

Navi shwipped in front of Zelda. "So you got captured huh? Me too. Those stupid Bokoblins came to a fairy spring and stuffed me inside of a dinky little bottle." She danced around in a fit of anger. "They got my wings all rumpled and it was so stuffy in there!"

Zelda looked guiltily at the ground. "Um, yeah. I can't believe the did that to you."

Honestly, she could believe it. The people of Hyrule stuffed fairies in bottles and sold them to adventurers so that the fairy would revive them if they got close to near death in a battle. Zelda looked at the livid fairy. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to tell her about this just yet...

"Well, we'd better get started. Zora's Domain isn't too far from here. We should be able to reach it by nightfall if we hurry."

Navi readily agreed and the new friends entered the cavern leading from the land of ice.

* * *

Authors SECOND note:

Ok so whadaya think? I wanted Zelda to be the amazing escape artist in the games, but she ALWAYS played the damsel in distress role. So I thought, "hey! I can do this! Zelda will be the amazing escape artist and save herself for once."

And then I had a very hard time figuring out how to get her out of there. So yeah, sorry if it sounds a bit awkward...

But yay! Navi's back! And it's time to LISTEN to what she has to say in the story from now on. So get your earmuffs :)


	8. Chapter 8: Vaati-Sorcerer of Winds

Authors note:

Ok, I'm ready to end your suffering and get this cliff hanger with Link fixed up. ;)

Chapter 8

Vaati-Sorcerer of Winds

Link entered the lair of the old Forest Temple boss. To Link, it looked the same as it had when he had last been here. Explosive marks everywhere, purple water, and floating logs in the water. The only thing he found that wasn't the same was the absence of the warp portal Midna had left behind. He reasoned that after her departure from this world, this temporary portal had vanished along with it's creator.

Fi looked around the room, appearing to be surveying the area. "Master, I can sense the presence of evil, however, my projections accuracy as to it's location is very distempered." She re-entered the sword gem.

Link rolled his neck, popping the joints and loosening his shoulders. I'd better be ready for a fight then. Whatever it is may be waiting for us to be unprepared so it can strike."

Suddenly, a figure burst out of the water. "Excellent deduction." It said. The figure lifted itself unto the shore. His silvery purple hair, dripping wet, hung limply over the right side of his face. On his shoulders, was a bluish-purple cloak that nearly covered the dark purple tunic that he wore. His eyes were red like blood.

"Well look who it is." The man said grinning evilly. "And I had just gotten my hopes up that you were not going to come. Or that you even existed. What a pity." He turned to face the purple waters. "Not that it's very important whether you exist or not."

Link clenched his fists. "Where's Zelda?" He choked.

"Oh you mean that sweet little brunette?" He giggled in a very girlish way. "She's enjoying the hospitality of my dungeons."

Angrily, Link took a step in the strange man's direction. "Give her back. Now."

"Well, aren't you acting the hero? Just like the other ones." He bent over to peer into the waters. "Anyway, it's just the instrument that matters now and I and see it from here. Just out of reach."

Link heard Fi's voice echo in his ear. "Master," She whispered. "That instrument is the vital item required to continue our quest. I recommend trying to keep it away from this wicked sorcerer."

"Understood." Link murmured. He glared at the man. "Look here, you need to get away from there right now."

"Why should I listen to you?" The evil one queried. "I am going to get this instrument, even if I have to siphon all the water from this pool." Suddenly he laughed. "Oh but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself." He tossed his head arily. "I am the Wind Mage, long forgotten by those who live today. You may call me Vaati."

Vaati hesitated for a moment. "Though I would prefer you address me with my full title: Lord Vaati, I'm not picky."

Link stepped forward again. "I don't care who you are. Step aside or I'm going to have to make you do so with the edge of my blade." Link drew the Master Sword from its scabbard, the unique metallic ring filling the air.

The Wind Mage froze. "Did you REALLY just draw your sword?" He turned to face the aggravated boy. "I have every right to want this instrument. After all, it can control the flows of time. And it was nearly mine, but that stupid barrier got in the way."

Vaati snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of black triangles. "This failure has left me full of anger." The voice of the wind mage echoed in the empty room. "I really need something, or someone, to take it out on."

Link felt hands rest on both shoulders. "Still, it hardly seems fair for me to take it out on you." The Wind Mage squeezed Link's shoulders threateningly. "But because you threatened me first, I suppose I can kill you without any guilt whatsoever."

Link twisted away from the crazed Sorcerer and readied his battle stance. "Whenever you're ready Vaati." He said, twirling his sword in his hand.

Vaati sighed. "Why do you heros always have to be so brave? It would be so much fun to see one of you turn tail and run like a frightened rabbit." He glared at Link. "Now I'm really mad. Slaughtering you will be even more fun than I thought it would be."

The Wind Mage unclipped a pendant at the neck of his cape and let it fall to the floor. "Let the fun begin!" Vaati laughed maniacally and a black vortex swept him into the air above Link.

* * *

Tornadoes appeared in the Wind Mage's outstretched hands, and he threw them at Link laughing. Link rolled nimbly out of the way as the swirling vortexes hurtled at him.

"Well, as he said he is a wind mage, it's only logical he would use something like this." Link dug in his pouch and drew out a beautifully carved boomerang. "Maybe I can use his own strengths against him." Throwing the boomerang with all his might, he watched it as it picked up speed and flew at the evil Sorcerer.

It glanced off of Vaati and spun back at Link, twirling faster and glowing with extra power. It nearly caught Link on the head, but he ducked just in time, his hat blowing crazily in the strong winds. The Gale boomerang smacked against the wall and slid to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Fool! Using the powers of the wind against me? You are stupider than the other heroes." Laughing, the Wind Mage charged at him from atop the black tornado. Link dodged and watched as the Sorcerer waved his hand. In a moment, his hands held a swirling black magic ball.

Vaati giggled and sent the glowing ball down at Link. Reacting by instinct, he swung the Master Sword at the oncoming ball of dark magic. It glanced off the blade to come charging back at its sender. Vaati's eyes opened wide as the dark sphere came back to him. With a flick of his arm he sent it back.

Link recognized the drill and returned the ball back. This time, Vaati missed and the dark charges coursed over his body. The shriek that rent the air chilled Link to his very bones.

When Vaati recovered himself, he threw more swirling winds at his adversary. Link missed his footing and got swirled up towards the Wind Mage. Link saw the grin on the Sorcerer's face.

"You'll pay for that boy." He cried, drawing a black sword out of thin air. A moment before it cleaved him in two, Link raised his shield and rolled off of the tornado, hitting the ground like a cat.

His prey escaping, Vaati had another go at the black spheres, this time sending out two of them in rapid succession. Link only hit them back and Vaati was forced to react to Link's quick reflexes. They played tennis for a little longer this time, before Vaati missed his mark again and the two dark balls slammed into his body.

Link was taken unawares and the Wind Mage hurtled down and took a running charge at the surprised boy. Missing by inches, Vaati struck out at Link, then rose above him again.

Vaati snarled at him angrily. "You are like an annoying pest. A little fly that I can't smash. I'm just going to have to crush you in a different way." Raising his hands above his head, he conjured several large stones big enough to kill a man if one hit him.

One at a time, the wicked Mage hurled the giant stones at Link. Barely able to dodge them, Link hid behind a niche in the wall. With every impact of the stones hitting the outcropping, it shook the wall and caused dust from the ceiling to fall on his head and down the back of his tunic.

Shuddering as the gritty dirt fell down his sweaty back, he stepped out and dodged Vaati's final rock. "Is that all you got you windy freako?" He shouted.

Vaati rolled his eyes. "If that was all I was able to do, then I wouldn't be very much of a Sorcerer would I?" Laughing he clicked his fingers and vanished.

The Mage's giggling rang in Link's ears, seemingly from all directions.

"Fi! Give me the shard! And be ready to transform me back quickly!" Link cried as his eyes darted frantically, searching for any sign of the sorcerer. Fi appeared and the shard drifted from the gem in the center of her chest.

Link quickly seized it and shifted into his alternate form. His senses heightened and Link began sniffing deeply. Then he charged and bit onto something solid, although it was invisible.

A loud wince filled the air. "Well. That's something new." Vaati's voice said slowly. Link only growled and bit harder onto the invisible body. He tasted blood in his mouth and released whatever he had been holding.

Vaati appeared a few feet away from him standing on the ground. The pants he was wearing under the tunic had a bloody spot appearing on the left leg. The Wind Mage looked at it almost sadly.

He looked at Link with hurt in his eyes. "Why did you bite me? I thought most doggies were friendly." Link only growled and bared his teeth, ignoring the hidden barb in the mage's voice.

Fi drifted closer to Link, intending to return to the Mark on his paw. Vaati turned at the sudden movement. "Well hello." He purred. "I never expected a spirit to be with you."

Fi merely nodded politely. Then she transformed Link and vanished into the Master Sword.

The Sorcerer returned his gaze to the young Hero. "This complicates several things. I must finish you off as quickly as possible." He lifted the black sword. "I challenge you to single combat...HERO."

"As you wish...FREAK!" Link lunged at the evil man, yelling a loud battle cry. Their swords met and the clashing of metal reverberated off the walls. Every stab was parried and every slash was blocked as the two deadly swordsmen battled with all of their might. They battled on and on, each doing their best to defend himself and attack the other.

Suddenly, Link turned his ankle on a loose stone. He fell to the ground crying out in pain and shock. Hitting his head on the ground, Link lay limp on the floor, knocked out.

Vaati shook his head. "It looks like the chosen hero finally falls before he can save the Princess and the kingdom." He raised his sword above his head grinning hideously. "Goodbye Hero." Vaati licked his lips with an extremely long tongue, then brought the sword down in a death strike.

Instead of flesh and bone, Vaati drove his sword deep into the hard dirt of the boss's lair. Link stood behind him clicking his tongue. "I think you are wrong about that." Link had rolled at the las second between the Sorcerer's widely stanced legs.

With a tremendous heave, the Wind Mage yanked his sword out of the ground and lifted his right hand. He pointed accusingly at the boy. "As many people say," He brought his sword by his face and held it horizontally. "Famous last words!" Vaati stabbed at Link, but then dropped his sword. The boy's youthful face stared into his own. Blood from a stab fell from Vaati's right side.

Link jerked the Master Sword from the Wind Mage and shook his head. "You're right." He chuckled. "Famous last words."

Vaati's eyes glazed over in anger and pain. Then the wound began to knit itself together. When it was whole, the weakened Mage stood up and pointed his sword at Link.

"Well...you put up much more of a fight than I would have thought possible. But don't applaud for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live." He tossed his head, briefly revealing his other eye. "I've spent far too much time here. I can't even sense if that instrument is still there in the water. So I have no reason to stay here."

"Next time we meet, I won't be so easy on you. Get in my way again, and I will kill you."

The Wind Mage snapped his fingers, summoning a portal. He stepped in it and struck a pose before he vanished in a stream of black triangles.

* * *

Link sunk to the floor, utterly exhausted. Sweat dripped from his forehead and ran down his face, stinging his eyes. The Master Sword, crimsoned in victory, fell from his tired fingers and clattered to the floor.

"Master Link, my dowsing indicates that the evil has removed itself from the immediate vicinity." Fi announced emerging from the sword at Link's side.

"Tell me...something...I don't know." Link gasped between heavy breaths.

"Master, my projections indicate that you are very tired. I suggest you find a place to rest or drink a revival potion."

Link closed his eyes. "I KNOW I'm tired Fi. I can tell that for myself. Why are you telling me?"

Fi ignored him and drifted over to the water. "Master Link, the instrument is right below the water. I highly recommend you retrieve this valuable item.

Sighing, Link pulled a mask out of his knapsack. He tied it over his face and did a running dive into the water. Wishing he had his iron boots, he swam down into the depths of the pool. Once he was at the bottom, he grabbed a few rocks and tucked them in his pockets, preventing him from floating back up to the surface.

Sure enough, there was a big blue barrier around a glowing object. Link touched the barrier to lean in closer for a better look. The crystalline material vanished, leaving behind a small blue object. Link gripped it and rid himself of the rocks to float to the surface.

When he broke the surface of the purplish water, he threw the object out, then heaved his body after it. Once he had shaken the water from his hair, he picked up the strange instrument and sat down. It was pale blue, and appeared to be a sort of flute. But it was very short, just enough to hold in a grown man's hand. It had a mouthpiece with a Triforce mark on it.

Link turned to Fi. "Ok I got the flute thingie. Now what is it?"

Fi stared at him. "The instrument you hold is called the Ocarina of Time. It was invaluable in the days of the Hero of Time. It is said that this is one of the keys to open the way to the Sacred realm."

"Really?" Link asked skeptically. "Well if it is, then there must be a melody you have to play."

He lifted the instrument to his lips and blew. Instead of music, a loud gurgling sound emitted from the waterlogged Ocarina. Water shot from the finger holes, spattering all over his face and tunic.

Sputtering with surprise, Link wiped his face off.

"I highly recommend inspecting an instrument before attempting to play it." Fi chided.

"Now you tell me?" Link grumbled. He brought the Ocarina to his lips again after shaking the remaining water from it.

A haunting note wove through the air. The blood tingled in Link's veins when he heard it. "Whoa, that's really beautiful." He remarked and began to experiment with the notes.

Fi silently dealt with the tirade of random note playing, although her attitude showed that she could hardly handle it. It would have made anyone else cringe with annoyance and check to see if their ears were bleeding.

After a few more minutes of this, Link put the Ocarina into his pouch and stood up. He grinned maliciously at the hovering female.

"This is going to be so much fun." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He watched Fi's almost expressionless face twist slowly back to normal.

"Master Link, if I may be so bold as to inform you, you have no musical talent." The spirit girl then vanished peevishly into the pommel of the Master Sword.

**** Link picked up the bloody weapon and washed it in the pool. "Well that was a good day's work." He thought with satisfaction. "I met a partner, defeated a prissy sorcerer, and found a tool that allows me to travel through time." He glanced at the Master Sword before continuing his thought. "And annoy Fi while I'm at it. This is going to be awesome."

* * *

Authors SECOND note:

REVENGE ON FI! But seriously, I do love her, in spite of her 'duh' advice. But just lets annoy the heck out of Fi until Link learns to play this thing.


	9. Chapter 9: Golden Music

Authors Note:

BUMMER! I have lots of school assignments to work on already. The government is MEAN! So yeah, the next chapters might not get up nearly as fast as I've been doing for the past week. I'm soooo sorry and I hate it too. Please bear with me as a new school year starts. :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Golden Music

Link abruptly woke up inside of his tree house loft. Groggily, he sat up figuring out what had happened. After he had left the Forest Temple, Link had staggered home, too exhausted to try and tell Ilia he had returned. When he had reached his home, he had thrown on a nightshirt and fallen asleep on his bed at once. As Link looked back on it, he realized it had been nighttime when he exited the enormous temple. Poor Ilia must have been worried sick.

Stretching, Link sat up and climbed down the ladder to his main floor. Bleary eyed, he sauntered up to the pantry and pulled out a loaf of slightly crusty pumpkin bread. As he ate, his mind wandered over to the events of the evening before. Vaati had proven to be a difficult adversary. Almost more challenging than Gannondorf had been in the end. What had saved Link's life was his wolf instincts and being familiar with the patterns of magic ball tennis, as he had decided to call it.

The strangest thing was how the Wind Mage had acted. He was extremely dramatic and flamboyant, but that, Link suspected, was because of being sealed multiple times into the Foursword Blade. That kind of thing would be enough to drive anyone to insanity. The other thing Link had noticed was his prissy attitude, like the Sorcerer was a vain rich girl. His speech, too, was very refined and cultured.

Gannondorf had been very rough in his ways, in spite of his being a king of an ancient desert people. He had posed a great threat to Hyrule as well, nearly wiping out the land in Twilight. Also, Gannon had possessed the Triforce of Power, giving him near invincibility and infinite stamina. This Vaati had none of these things, yet he managed to do so much better than the Evil King.

And where did the Triforce go after Gannondorf's death? When he had been dying, the mark had faded from the back of the evil one's hand. The sacred Triangle had abandoned the black sorcerer's body, but where had it gone? The only thing that Link could think of was that it had sought a new bearer worthy of it's power; no pun intended.

Suddenly, Link was jolted out of his thoughts by a soft snore. He quickly whirled around in his chair. Ilia was asleep on Link's sofa. On her face was a soft smile, and she was hugging Link's pillow tightly, curling up with it like it was a teddy bear.

Link's fierce expression softened into a serene smile. Even though Ilia was eighteen like Link, she was still a child at heart. He walked over to his sofa and knelt beside it. Gently, he shook his sleeping friend by the shoulder.

"Hey Ilia? Wake up." Link murmured into her ear softly. He released her arm as she stirred and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Link?" She yawned. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm here." He replied with a grin. "You hungry? I have pumpkin bread."

Nodding, Ilia stretched and dragged herself over to the table. She had never been a morning person, ever since Link and her were six. The young girl has always loved sleeping. Ilia's claim was that it was because she didn't have to work in her dreams, but the real reason was, she had a world of her own in her head. She had a sweet, childish fairy world that she could visit every night, and she was always happy to stay in it as long as possible.

After serving the half-asleep girl, Link finished eating and returned the loaf to the pantry shelf. Then he returned and leaned his elbows on the table, watching as the young girl slowly emerged from her dreamy cloud. After a moment, Ilia suddenly sat up straighter and opened her half shut brown eyes wider.

After taking in her surroundings, she rounded in on Link. "What happened? You came home all covered in blood! Did you fight with the beasts in the old Temple again? You know I hate it when you do that!"

Not wanting to frighten his innocent friend, he only admitted to fighting temple beasts, but left out the encounter with Vaati. Ilia merely nodded and playfully scolded him for doing such dangerous things, much to Link's relief, as he didn't want a repeat of yesterday morning. Even though Ilia was a very sweet child, she could be ruthless when she was angry.

After she finished her breakfast, she stepped outside while Link quickly washed up, and changed into some work clothes, while Ilia washed his green tunic and hat.

At Ilia's suggestion, they walked to the village. When Link got there, he paused and breathed in the scent of freshly chopped wood and flowers that were part of this town. The peace he felt when he was here was almost too fake after the near death nightmare that had covered the whole land.

Then he heard a loud yell and was bombarded by children. He went down in the onslaught of wrestling moves by three individuals. "Ilia! Help!" He choked as one of the kids sat on his chest. Ilia blinked at him and bit her lip, trying but failing to hide a smile at Link's predicament.

"What's wrong?" Talo's voice asked mockingly. "Is the mighty hero too weak to take us on?"

Roaring like a bear, he tackled the children and they tussled in the dust for a few minutes until Link surrendered. Once they settled down, he looked at the grinning dirty faces of Talo and Malo. Beth and Colin had been watching from the sidelines and ran up to join the other youngsters.

"Goddess above, you've all grown so much!" Link remarked.

Indeed, Beth was now twelve years old and becoming a young woman, her youthful face had become more mature and beautiful. Link remembered when she was a stumbling toddler, holding her mother's hand for balance.

Colin was ten, and growing into a strong young man. His arms now had a small bit of muscle gained by working with goats, as Link used to do. His features were perhaps a bit older than the other children's after the experiences he had gone through, but the childlike innocence remained.

Talo, about eight, was already very strongly built and had good arms for wrestling. Link guessed that his love of weaponry had never dwindled, as he had many bruises from the practice swords that his father, Rusl, had.

Malo was the biggest shock of all. He had grown very quickly, and was tall for a six year old. Though he was still soft and pudgy, his baby fat had slimmed down to reveal that he was going to be very strong.

Link shook his head. "Children amaze me." He turned to Ilia. "The last time I saw them was only a couple of weeks ago. It looks like they all grew since then!"

"They did." Ilia giggled. "Autumn is a good time for growing food and for children to sprout up."

Smiling, he hugged the little children before shooing them off to play. As he watched the little figures scatter, he saw Uli, Colin's mother approaching. In her arms was a small wiggling bundle.

"Uli!" Link eagerly greeted his adopted mother. "How are you? Is this little Adrin?"

Uli nodded and turned the bundle towards him so he could see the tiny baby's face. "He is such a blessing for me and Rusl." She said as she placed the infant in Link's arms. "He's so precious."

Link smiled as Adrin gripped one of his fingers and waved his fist. "Hey little guy." He said softly. "Are you being good to your mom?" The baby cooed and smiled with his toothless gums. Tenderly, he passed the baby back to his mother, complimenting on his cuteness.

Uli smiled and thanked him graciously for the compliment. "He's very cooperative for me. I'm so glad to have him in our little family." She and the two young adults began to walk towards Uli and Rusl's home. "Rusl might need help with the mill." She told Link as she sat on her porch. "It's been acting up lately." After a moment's hesitation, she looked at Link sadly. "We heard about her highness. Any luck finding her?"

Link shook his head. "Not yet. But I'm going to help Rusl. The work will help me clear the cobwebs from my brain." Waving cheerfully at the girls and baby, he turned and began jogging towards the old windmill.

Ilia began to follow, but Uli stopped her. "Could you help me with some things around the house?"

Ilia's expression showed her obvious disappointment. Uli smiled at the girl. "I'll let you hold Adrin for me." The teen's face lit up with enthusiasm and she followed Uli into the house.

In the meantime, Link had started assisting Rusl with the windmill. The stubborn thing was proving to be very tricky, as much of the wood was rotten and falling apart from so much use. It took half the day for the men of Ordon to fix the old thing. By noon, it was working perfectly.

Rusl and Jaggle thank Link profusely for his assistance before departing to their homes for the noon meal. Link bid them farewell and headed back to his tree house. Once he reached it, he checked on Epona and then went into his living area.

Digging into his bag, he extracted the Blue ocarina he had found with Fi's assistance the night before. Lifting it to his lips, he began to experiment with the notes. After much toying around, he found that he could play Epona's favorite song on it. Elated with his progress, he attempted to perfect the tune so that he could use it on Epona.

Fi appeared next to him. "Master Link, considering the performance you exhibited last evening, you have improved in your musical talent by thirty percent."

Link put down the instrument. "Yeah, I just wish that there were ways for me to use it to travel the time. I wonder what happened to the song that let the old hero do that?"

Fi was silent for a moment. "I believe that the composition of the song was lost in the ages past. It has not been heard since the Hero of Time used it."

Link shrugged. "Well, if you don't know something, that means its a mystery ready to be solved." He stood up and tucked the Ocarina in his traveling pouch. "And besides, Vaati still has Zelda locked up somewhere. She's in big trouble if he's her captor."

"A logical conclusion Master. We should continue our search for the missing Princess. Perhaps we could begin our search by going to a place where an old fortress is established." Fi suggested.

Link nodded. "That would be a good place to start." He began to go over the fortresses of Hyrule in his mind. "Well theres one on Death Mountain by the old Fire Temple, The desert Colossus is an Ancient fortress, Yeto's mansion, and the one near Lake Hylia. Those would be good places to start."

Fi profusely agreed. After a bit of debate, Link and Fi decided that their next course of action would be to go to Death Mountain and look for the Fortress in the Temple.

The traveling pair readied themselves for the next step of the journey. Link restocked his provisions while Fi scanned her memory files for anything relating to the Ocarina of Time. Once Link was all dressed and ready to go, Fi returned to the sword and he went out to tell Ilia that he was leaving.

"What do you mean?" The girl demanded. "You just got here and you've already gone and nearly killed yourself! AND you've only been here for one day in full with everyone." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I miss you so much when you're gone Link."

Link reached up and brushed away the tear from Ilia's face. "I miss you too." He hesitated before continuing. "You're my family Ilia, like everyone else. And you're the best sister anyone could ask for." He found himself choking on tears of his own. The two young people hugged each other lovingly, saying goodbye in their sad silent way.

As Link broke away and climbed on Epona, he waved back at the crying Ilia. "I'll see you soon Ilia. And next time, I'm coming back to take you with me to castle town with Zelda. I promise."

Link kicked Epona and the horse reared up before charging through the woodlands in the direction of Kakariko Village.

* * *

Zelda and Navi emerged from the old cavern. The fairy bobbed around excitedly. "Oh wow! LOOK!" She flew up to the dazzling waterfall leading from Zora's domain. "It's so beautiful! When I was here last, this waterfall was hiding Zora's Domain. The Hero of Time had to use his Ocarina to open the way."

Zelda smiled at the ecstatic fairy. "Well, now we would need to climb to the top of the cliff to get to Zora's domain. I need to talk to Prince Ralis about the events that occurred recently."

Navi zoomed down to Zelda. "Who's Prince Ralis? What events? How do you get back up to the Domain? What's it look like? Will I like it? Did it change sooooo much?"

Zelda grmaced and fored a smile. "Well, I can show you the way up to the Domain, and prince Ralis is the leader of the Zoras. As for if you will like it or not, that is your decision."

Navi agreed and the two girls began their ascent to the watery realm of the Zora. Once they reached the top, Navi amused herself by flying up and down the length of the waterfall while Zelda conversed with a Zora guard about their identities and the reason for their errand. After Zelda received clearance from the guard, she called her fluttery companion and they hiked up the river to the Royal Zora hall.

Zelda curtsied before the throne of the noble young prince. "Your highness, it is an honor to be here." Zelda said humbly.

Ralis, the young Zora prince, smiled at Zelda. "You don't need to be so formal Princess. I don't mind it at all." He hopped down from the throne that was much too big for him and walked over to her, concern in his eyes. "I heard that you went missing. What happened?" He looked at her with big childlike eyes.

Zelda knelt down to be at eye level with the young boy. "Well, I was kidnapped by a wicked sorcerer called Vaati." Zelda began. "He has a plot to steal the Triforce and destroy the land."

Ralis opened his eyes wide with surprise and fear. "Vaati? You mean the Sorcerer of the ancient legends? My mother told me he was locked in the Foursword ages ago so that he would never get out."

Zelda shook her head. "I'm afraid that he did get away. And now he's going to be looking for me to capture me again to obtain the Triforce of wisdom. I'm going to need all the help I can get to defend the land. Will you help me Ralis?"

The Zora boy nodded profusely. "I won't let you down Princess! If this man really is Vaati, then we have to save the land from him." With childlike eagerness, he excitedly went to his throne and began to draw out plans of defense. "I will protect this province with all I have." He assured her. "You let everyone else know ok?"

Zelda told him she would, and with an escort sent by Ralis, she was given a boat to get out of the domain to Lake Hylia. On the way down, Navi assailed her with conversation. "You're really good with kids. If you ever get to be a mother, you'll be a great one."

Zelda blushed at the compliment. "Thank yo-"

"Do you have someone who you love?" The fairy interrupted. "My old friend loved the Princess Zelda of that time. It helped him to move forward to save her from Gannondorf."

Zelda hesitated. Could she really tell this chatty fairy about her feelings deep inside? "Well," She began slowly. "I have feelings for a man who saved my life once. He drove back the Twilight cloud that assailed my kingdom before finally saving myself and a friend of his. When I first met him, his courage and loyalty had a drawing effect on my heart. I'm in love with him, so to speak."

Navi squealed. "OOOOHH so sweet! What's his name?"

Zelda sighed resignedly. "Link."

"Hey thats the name my old friend had. Must be a popular name then." Navi droned on and on about how names were passed on through the generations. Zelda was relieved that the topic had wandered from her love life.

Oh how she missed Link! She remembered the evening when he had come to the castle. He had seemingly been asking to defend her, but in his eyes, she had seen the unspoken message: I love you and want to take care of you. Zelda remembered the dinner with him and the moments out on the balcony, her shoulder pressed against his. If only Vaati had never come, then she could still be with Link.

After a couple of hours, they arrived at Lake Hylia. Zelda took out the paddles and began to row to the cave in the hill by the center of the lake. The cave held a spirit spring. Water there was fresh and healed wounds and refreshed the body and mind. Zelda hoped that it would also be a safe place to hide, knowing that the evil sorcerer would soon be looking for her again. Blocking out Navi's incessant chatter, she reached the cave and entered it.

Once inside, she went to the wall, where she had a clear view of the spring. Navi was speechless and immediately went over to flutter around the top of the water. For some reason, the Hyrule spirit springs were very attractive to fairies, and they would do this around the magical waters. That's why they were called the fairy fountains. Zelda, glad for peace from Navi's squeaky voice, curled up and lay down to sleep. She could hear crickets as the sun descended from the sky, leaving the surrounding land bathed in a deep orange.

Smiling gently, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zelda stood up and looked around. She was in the large expanse of sky from the previous night. Zelda turned around to see the reincarnation of Hylia standing behind her.

"Greetings Princess. I see you managed to escape from your situation." The Lady nodded approvingly, her bangs bobbing. "You have proven to be better than I once was. I depended on my protector to guide me through my troubles." Grimly, the spirit maid walked closer to Zelda. "You have an important mission to play part in. The soul of the sword once sealed will try to destroy the spirit springs in order to rid the land of its magical protection." She held out her hand for Zelda to take. "Come with me. There is something I must show you."

Hesitantly, Zelda took Hylia's hand and she felt herself fly through the air with the daughter of the Goddess. After a few seconds, the females lighted down in a stone room. In the center of it, was a pool of clear water and a statue of a winged woman stood in the middle of it. Zelda had never seen this place before so she gazed about herself in wonder.

"Where are we?" She asked the spirit maid. "I've never seen this place before. Is it one of the spirit springs?"

"In a way." Hylia confirmed. "This is a spring of the past, where I first began to understand my destiny. We are at the Skyview Spring, in the old Farron Province. This place is hidden deep within the Skyview Temple, later known by your people as the Temple of Time. It was here, that I received a special gift from the Goddess that helped me in my journey. It is now time to pass this gift to you."

Suddenly, a light began to glow in the hands of the Goddess statue. The light began to form into a shape as it floated over to Zelda. Then once she took hold of it, the light faded and revealed a golden harp.

"This harp was given to me by the Goddess herself in the same manner that I'm passing it on to you." Hylia continued. "She also taught me how to play a special song, which I will now teach you."

The reincarnation of the Goddess lifted a harp of her own and strummed a beautiful chord. The vibrations of the music hung in the air as she began to sing a song in an ancient tongue.

"En daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ,

tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞

En daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ,

tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞!"

Hylia's voice rang out in the still air of the Skyview Spring. Zelda felt something deep inside jolt with memory. "I know that melody." She murmured. "It seems so familiar. Like I've known it all my life."

Hylia smiled mysteriously. "That's because the melody has been passed down through the generations of the Royal Family of Hyrule. You know it as Zelda's Lullaby. The melody was reversed in order to hide it's magical properties, but for some reason, the notes kept their magical charm and the song was influential in different ways in Hyrule's history."

Zelda gasped. She had known the lullaby since she was very little when her mother had sung it to her when she went to bed. Childhood memories swam through Zelda's thoughts, mixed with the new notes of the song.

"It's so much to take in." She said. "How will I ever be able to learn this so quickly?"

Hylia smiled. "You carry my blood. The song is part of you." The Lady hesitated. "But even though you carry my blood, it is tainted by generations of other bloodlines. You won't have to accept the eternal fate I must bear, but you will be bound to the land like I am in a different way."

Zelda was slightly confused by all the strange new developments, but did her best to understand. The rest of the time she was with Hylia, she learned the song and how to play the magical harp.

Zelda was astonished at how quickly she picked up how to use it, but knew it was because she was destined to use the ancient instrument.

Suddenly, Hylia stopped the lesson, informing the Princess that she was soon to wake up once more. "I will walk with you in dreams child of Hyrule, and I will guide you to learn all that you must know." She smiled in a sweet childish way. "Until we meet again, Princess Zelda."

* * *

Zelda sat up in the hidden spring's cave. In her hand, was the Goddess harp. She looked down at the precious instrument. "My journey has only just begun." She thought.

* * *

Vaati stood panting in the dungeons, staring at the empty cell that once had held the princess of Hyrule. Scattered at his feet were the slowly crumbling bodies of the Bokoblin dungeon guard. He had slain them for failing to keep her in the Snowy fortress.

"Oh you did it now little princess." He growled. "You got me really angry this time. You aren't going to be happy when I get you back." He gripped the handle of his black sword: the Foursword. "I'm going to take away all of your power and seal you away forever." He spun about dramatically. "This time, you won't get away again."

He clicked his fingers and vanished, reappearing in his magical chambers. Grinning, he let the Foursword vanish in his hand and walked over to his Seer's ball. "You won't be able to hide from me darling girl." Vaati whispered the enchantment and began his search for the girl. Then he felt a familiar pulse of magic come from the Lanayru Spring.

He directed his focus on the epicenter of the pulse, but found his vision blocked by the form of the Lady Hylia. Her face bore a determined expression as she hid the location of the Lake from his view.

"You will never get what you want 'Vaati Highrm.'" The reincarnation of the Goddess whispered.

"Get out of the way you stupid girl! The Wind Mage bellowed. "I have so much to do, and you are, as usual, getting in the way."

She smiled knowingly. "Am I in the way? Or is the New hero foiling your plans again?"

Vaati grabbed his head and moaned angrily. "You know very well that all the plans I ever had were foiled by your Heros. Even the first one you sent to stop me!" He pointed dramatically at the hovering Foursword. "Look. I now have the only weapon that was held against me. No one can ever seal me away again!"

Hylia only shook her head. "You will never learn. From the very beginning you were always too vain and ready to get what you wanted to improve your fame. You are a fool."

The Goddess incarnate lifted her hand and blotted out all of Vaati's view into the ball with a shining light. "I will do all I can to guide the Princess and bring about your final destruction."

Vaati found himself staring into the empty depths of the wind ball. Angrily he strutted to his Sword and began hacking at the curtains hanging on the walls of his chamber.

Tossing his head, he shouted to no one. "I will have my revenge on you Hylia, or should I say Zelda the first?" He chuckled. "I will kill your hero and then steal the land from the Princess and kill her too. Then everything I wanted will be mine at last!"

The maniacal laughter reverberated off the walls, echoing loudly in the large chambers.

* * *

Authors SECOND note:

OOOH the plot thickens! What will happen to Zelda and Link as this goes on? More things from the past are resurfacing, returning to the modern days. Lost memories are being remembered. What will happen next?

I'm not telling you. HA!

**At least not yet. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: The call of the Heart

Authors note:

Ok sorry that took so long! I had lots of stuff going on in the past few days, so I didn't really have much time for writing. And then I got a Deviant art account, so I spent all week messing around on that. Sorry! It's lots of fun! Then I got pokemon platinum version, and I played it for hours. And the school semester started. My life is once busy disaster.

But anyway:

Let's see what happens to Link and Zelda next. Kind of a cruddy chapter, but I hope it is okl to you guys! Let me know if it was good or not, please!

And If you want to hear the song that is in this story, visit my Youtube channel: Loftwing101: Link's Lament.

* * *

Chapter 10

The call of the Heart

Link and Epona trotted into the woods of Farron. The leaves blew gently in the breeze, rocking the trees a little. As they walked on, he heard the trickle of the Farron spirit spring. Dismounting, Link smiled as he remembered when he had first wandered here as a wolf, guided by the shadowy Midna.

At the time, Midna has been very pushy. She was desperate to get the fused shadows and use them to her own advantage. The Twilight Princess had bullied Link into doing so much for her, but he never complained. As they journeyed, the desires of Midna had slowly changed, especially after Zant had cast her into the light. After that, she wanted to stop him and save Hyrule and Zelda.

Link's heart skipped a beat. He missed the beautiful Princess so much it was like an ache in his chest. How he longed to see her face, and hear her lovely voice. How he wanted to run his fingers through her thick brown hair and hug her close. To tell her that he would protect her, that no one would ever harm her again.

On an impulse, he drew out the blue ocarina and began to play a song that he made up on the spur of the moment. The melody came from his heart as he played, the notes filling the still woods near the spring. As he played, words ran through his head, fitting with the heartfelt music:

Through the ages

I hear you

Calling out my name

As the darkness

Overtakes

I will look for you

Searching

the land

Calling

to you

Wishing

for you

To be

With me

'Cross the valleys

Echoes

The sweet tones of your voice

Guiding me to

Where you

Are waiting for me

Searching

the land

Calling

to you

Wishing

for you

To be

With me

As he finished his song, a whispering filled his ears.

"Chosen hero bearing an instrument of ancient days...Come hither."

Link reigned in Epona, and turned his head. The spirit, Farron hovered behind him in the Farron spring. He slid out of the saddle and slowly walked up to the shining spirit.

The monkey shaped creature nodded as Link got closer. "You bear the ancient ocarina from the days before Twilight fell, before Gannondorf defiled the precious land of Hyrule." Link held the ocarina of time up in the palm of his hand, examining it.

"Child chosen by the goddess, you play this instrument with amazing grace for one who never played such a flute before." The spirit continued. "This is because you, like the Hero of Time, were born to play this instrument. But I fear, you know nothing of it's true power."

Link nodded. "I was going to see if maybe I could find out more on the way to find Zelda." His heart skipped a beat as he said her name.

Farron looked at the boy. "You seek to find the lost melodies of the ocarina do you not?" Link nodded. "Then," Farron said. "You can pause your search, for I bear the knowledge of the Forest Melody." The spirit opened his voice in song, singing the lost minuet.

Link listened and slowly played the notes with the ocarina. He felt his pulse quicken as the melody filled his ears. The leaves of the trees seemed to dance with the cheerful song as he played, their shadows moving gayly on the grassy forest floor. Link was amazed at how fast he caught on to the melody. "Ha! Take that Fi. By what percentage has my playing improved now!" He thought deviously.

Farron finished his song and faced the young hero. "This melody, the Minuet of Forest, will take you back to my spring in a heartbeat. It is a song of magical warping power."

Link grinned widely. Finally, he had warping capabilities returned to him. "That's good. I was beginning to worry about going around quickly without…" He trailed off and bit his lip.

The spirit nodded sympathetically. "You bear painful memories of the loss of a dear one." Farron closed his glowing eyes. "Do not mourn, for the Twili maid lives in a world of peace and joy."

Link gazed up at the shining spirit. "Good. I'm glad." He looked down and gripped his right arm with his left. "But what about Zelda? Is she alright?"

The spirit only looked past him. "There are things that can be told, but there are things ment to be kept secret until the time comes." Farron began to fade from view. "Remember the Minuet Link, for it will prove to be a valuable asset to your quest."

"Hey! Wait! What about Zelda?" Link grabbed at the fading spirit, but only felt air in his hands. "Darnit!" He slammed his fist into the water in fury. He breathed hard as his emotions swirled in his mind. "Why do the spirits have to tell you as little as possible?" He fumed. "He told me about...Midna..and then he refused to tell me about Zelda!"

He stood and shook the water from his hand. "Oh well. If the spirits of the land won't tell me where Zelda is or how to save her, then I'm going to do it myself." He strode over to Epona, who had been standing idle by the edge of the spring, and climbed on her back. As Link urged her forward, he promised himself that he would never stop looking for Zelda. He would do anything, just to have her back at his side.

At that moment, Fi emerged and began hovering in front of him, matching his horse's pace. "Master, I calculate a 98% probability that the melody you have learned will be able to transport you to the Farron spring if you ever desire to return here."

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I KNOW that Fi. The Spirit JUST told me what the song can do."

Fi tilted her head inquiringly. "What is it that troubles you thoughts Master Link?"

Link looked at the spirit maid. "If I told you that, then you would probably be confused and upset."

The fairy girl shook her head. "Unlike beings of flesh and blood, I am unable to experience such emotions."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm just lonely then. And I want to find Zelda."

"Allow me to keep you company as we journey Master. I will relay any helpful information on our surroundings as we continue." Fi showed no indication of returning to the Master Sword, instead floating by his side.

Link groaned inwardly. "This is going to be a long ride…."

* * *

Zelda and her fairy companion emerged from the watery spring. The early morning sun made her blink and shield her eyes. Navi however, zipped around like a rocket.

" Hey Zelda, where'd you get that thing with the strings on it?" The fairy flitted around the golden harp. "I don't remember you carrying that before. And what happened to your clothes? Weren't they all furry before?"

Zelda glanced down at herself, then gasped with surprise as she examined herself further, turning this way and that to see what she was now wearing. Instead of the ragged nightdress and Moblin furs, Zelda had on a beautiful gown. The skirt was white, and reached down to the ground, and she had a purple bodice that covered her upper body. On her shoulders, were her usual golden pauldrons, like the ones she wore at Hyrule castle when she held an audience. Down the front of her gown, was a banner, bearing the royal crest and intricate designs that bordered the edges of the fabric. The only difference was, the fabrics were much more durable and suited for traveling.

Zelda smiled. Hylia had given her more than just an instrument. She had given her something suitable to wear for her social position. The goddess reincarnate understood the whims of the female mind: to always look her best.

Navi continued chattering in her ear asking questions that Zelda waved away impatiently. "I am not at liberty to discuss this right now Navi. " She said with dignity. "There are many things we must do that are more important than figuring out trivial matters like this."

"Like what?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Please Navi, we need to get to Hyrule castle town. I must warn my people about Vaati. From there, I can send messengers to the Gorons and Ordinians."

"Ok fine. But I still think it's kinda weird that you suddenly had all that stuff out of the blue. No pun intended. " The fairy concluded, glancing around at the deep blue waters of Lake Hylia.

Smiling inwardly, Zelda looked around for their boat. Seeing it moored not to far away, she started towards it and climbed in, followed closely by the blue fairy. As she began to row the boat across the clear waters of the lake, Navi stared down into the glass-like depths.

"It's really pretty here isn't it?" She asked quietly. "I feel so at peace here."

Zelda nodded in agreement. The lake was known for it's calming beauty. It was also the home of the Water Temple: the most sacred place of the Zora people. Zelda sometimes wondered what it would be like to dive under the water and see the Temple herself, as Link once had. He had told her that it was chock full of traps and puzzles. The corridors had been alive with cursed water creatures that electrocuted you and monsters with mouths full of sharp teeth. To Zelda, the evils of the Water Temple seemed so out of place in the beautiful settings of the great lake.

"WATCH OUT!" She was jolted out of her thoughts by a shrill squeal from Navi. "There are tektites trying to get into the boat!"

Zelda saw the blood thirsty water bugs leaping towards her and her companion. Picking up her oar, held it like a stave, and readied for battle. Once the creatures lept into the boat, she realized it wasn't her, but Navi which had attracted their attention. The water tektites ate smaller flies, and to them, Navi was a perfect snack.

In a flash, Zelda smacked one fat body with her oar, yelling a war cry. The bug shell crunched and smashed flat onto the side of the boat. The other Tektite, however, tried to burrow through the boat side to escape. It's efforts caused the boat to rock dangerously and threw Zelda off balance. She fell into the water with a loud SPLASH!

A few strong strokes brought her to the surface. Navi zoomed over to her and they watched as the Tektite destroyed the boat in its panicked frenzy to escape.

"Well, I guess we won't be using THAT boat again." Zelda remarked, treading water, which was extremely hard to do in a floor length dress. "Let's hurry to the shore. I need to get out of this water before I get too tired."

When the bedraggled girls clambered onto shore, they thankfully laid down on the soft grass, shaken by their little adventure. Navi slipped into a small hip pouch while Zelda wrung out the hem of her dress. "I'm going to have to be more careful around things that eat bugs. They obviously think of Navi as a nice snack." She resolved as she stood up and laid her harp on the ground to dry. Somehow, she managed to hook it over her arm as she swam from the boat.

"Well, that was fun. I hope we never have to do that again." She thought as she waited for her things to dry. Zelda scolded herself for being so worried about getting dry. "Link wouldn't have bothered about it at all." She muttered crossly. Obviously, she wasn't cut out of the same cloth as he was. She could never have done the things Link did.

Zelda's thoughts turned again to the handsome boy. What was he doing now? Probably looking for her, if she knew him well enough. Or….maybe he had gone back to be with Ilia. She was Link's oldest friend after all. Maybe his feelings for Ilia were deeper than for her.

Zelda felt a hot jealousy rise in her chest. "Maybe he's going to try to find Midna instead. She's much prettier than I am. And he spent the most time with her." A tear trickled down her smooth cheek. "What if he doesn't care about me at all?"

She lifted her face up to look at the morning sky. Hope mixed with sadness, jealousy and fear as she thought of Link. "I want to be important to him. I-I-"

She stopped, unable to speak her deepest wish. "I want-to...be with Link forever." She whispered. "But does he want to be with me?

* * *

As Zelda was thinking these sad, doubtful thoughts, Link's mind was wandering along the same fears. He deeply cared for the young princess, but he wondered if she cared for him. Shaking his head, he pushed the discomforting feelings away. He was almost at the mountain now and he had to be focused if he was going to find her in the first place.

The mountain peak rose before him. Link brushed his semi-long locks of brown hair away from his face as he galloped into Kakariko Gorge. He felt the familiar dusty winds blowing his clothes and his hat. Link smiled as he saw the form of Renado standing by the Eldin spring. The long black braids were teased up by the gorge breezes and Renado's sleeves flapped dismally with the blowing winds.

As Link dismounted, he called out a greeting to the village shaman. "Renado! How goes everything in the gorge?" He jogged over to the dark skinned man.

Renado turned around, his face grim. "Link. Thank goodness you've come. I was going to send for you."

Link's smiled vanished into a look of concern. "Why? What happened?" He looked around. "And where's Luda?"

Renado closed his eyes and a tear leaked from underneath his eyelid. "That's why I need you. She vanished yesterday while searching for berries near the graveyard. I wasn't worried because you had purged the land of the monsters during the Twilight Holocaust. But when she didn't come home by nightfall, I began to worry."

The wizened shaaman opened his eyes and looked at the astonished Hero. "I thought at first that she was playing with me, like she often does. Then I saw her basket shredded on the ground. It was then that I knew she had been captured by something."

Link curled his hands into a fist. Anger flooded his senses, making his vision turn red with rage. Fi emerged and hovered nearby Link.

"What is this?" Renado inquired, looking the spirit girl up and down. "Is she a spirit of some kind? Like your shadow friend?"

Fi turned and faced the dark skinned shaaman. "I am flattered that you are able to recognise my functions." She turned to Link "Master Link, my analysis indicates that a child has gone missing near a graveyard. I highly recommend you search for this child before something terrible occurs."

Link hid his face in his hands and groaned. "Whydyushasufaferperpletolemealready?" His voice was muffled by the leather of his gloves.

"Master, your attempt at communicating through your hands was unfortunately uneffective. Please repeat what you attempted to relay."

"Uhhhhhhhnnnnnn. I said: Why do you say stuff after people have told me already?" Link moaned in exasperation.

Renado looked amused at the display, but worry still clouded his kind features. "Link? There is still the issue of Luda being missing…" He trailed off as he saw the look on Link's now cherry-red face.

"Don't worry. I'll check it out and bring Luda back: safe and sound. I just have a headache I need to deal with" He shot a hunted look at Fi.

Renado nodded. "You might want to start up by the graveyard. It was closest to the grave of Rutela where she vanished."

Link murmured his assent and dashed up the dust covered road, Fi trailing behind him silently. Renado chuckled slightly. They obviously were getting off to a good start if Fi was his new companion. Midna had been the same headache a year before. It was obvious that he was happy to have a partner again at last.

Link and Fi tore up the hill towards the old graveyard. Once the first tombstone came into view, Link halted in his tracks. His sensitive nose picked up the stale scent of Poe oils and Bokoblins. His heart pounded in his chest. Those smells were the same from when Zelda had been kidnapped. Vaati was involved in little Luda's disappearance.

"Fi, get me the shadow shard. Quick!" Fi presented the shard and Link quickly brushed his fingers against it, transforming into the Twilight wolf form. He growled and began sniffing the ground, moving back and forth. His hackles rose as the scent became stronger near the tunnel to Rutela's grave. Then suddenly, he came upon the shredded remains of Luda's basket.

He breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the area. Then he lifted his nose at Fi and barked quietly. Fi transformed the young boy and then remarked peevishly. "Master, perhaps we should establish a more effective way of communication while you reside in you other form."

Link looked at the spirit girl slyly. "Really? I thought that was effective enough. You transformed me back after all."

Fi looked like she was about to retort, but decided against it. "It would appear that you have been sidetracked from your current mission, Master. Analysis indicates that this aura of poes can easily be tracked."

Link looked at Fi with new respect in his eyes. "Finally. Something useful." As Fi vanished into the pommel gem of the Master Sword, Link drew it out, pointed it forward, and began to slowly rotate in a circle. The *bink, Bink, Bink* of the Master Sword steadily guided him until it pointed at the base of Death Mountain. He lifted it up and the 'binking' became stronger.

Link gasped. "Well that settles it. They are at the old Fire Temple fortress. If Luda's there, I will save her." He smiled, his chest filling with hope. "And maybe Zelda is there too."

**Sheathing his weapon, Link began to dash towards the foreboding mountain. "Target set. Lets go Fi. We'll save Luda, and while we're at it, see if we can find Zelda as well." **


	11. Chapter 11: Doubts and Fears

Authors Note:

Ok readers, sorry for keeping you waiting. Like I've mentioned before, school has started up and has been taking up much of my time. Also, I have been working on my OOT Zelda cosplay because I need it done for Ohayocon 2014. You can check the awesome armour templates I've made on DeviantArt on my profile (LoftwingQueen).

Also, for impatient peoples, I have a forum now, so you can bug me to get the next chapter up quickly that way ^_^ myforums/LoftwingQueen/4976969/

Trust me, I don't mind at all. It is a compliment to me because it shows that people like my story.

Chapter 11

Doubts and Fears

Link skidded to a halt as he reached the base of the mountain. He gazed up at the foreboding road leading to the Goron city. Memories of the wrestling matches he had with the Goron people flooded his thoughts and he smiled with the recollection. Midna had always been annoyed with his brawling. She scorned it as 'stupid tomfoolery' and 'vanity of strength.' Honestly, Midna had been right about the vanity part, though Link hated to admit that she was right. Tackling the goats had made him strong and given him a broad muscular upper body. Link was indeed proud of the strength he had gained, but was also proud because of the hard work he did that had caused him to become strong.

Even as he was thinking of his strength, Link flexed his hands and shrugged his shoulders, loosening them up for a fight. Those Gorons were amazing at camouflage and had an annoying tendency to jump out of the blue….or...rock... and challenge innocent passers-by to wrestling matches. Link wanted to be ready for it.

"Ok Link. You've killed giant worms and beaten two sorcerers. You can tackle this trail….and any Gorons that come across it." With a deep breath, he began to jog up the path. When he reached about half-way up he realized something was wrong. There were no Goron challengers. Halting, he looked around and searched for the tell-tale signs of recent fights. There were none whatsoever. The scent of smoke reached his nostrils and he looked into the sky. Black wisps curled in the sky, originating from the hollow where the rock-people lived.

Concern rose in his chest and he dashed towards the nearby Goron village. As he rounded the corner he gasped in horror before stumbling to his knees.

The village was utterly destroyed. All the caves were full of smashed rocks and broken tools. The ground was shattered in places, most likely from Goron ground pound attacks. But what caught at his heart the most were the prone bodies lying in disarray in the ruins of the mountain homes. There were many Bokoblins, as well as a few broken Poe lanterns, but there were also the bodies of ten Goron warriors lying still amongst the corpses of the enemy. Thick blots of Blood spattered the walls and pooled at the feet of the bodies.

Tears blurred Link's vision. "No. Not again. Not more death and war." He covered his face with his hands and a sob escaped him. "Why?" He asked. Then he lifted his face to the sky and shouted his despair to the clouds. "WHY?! Goddess why do you let this happen to your people?! Why does it happen as soon as peace seems to arise?" Wet tears slipped down his cheeks and he broke down sobbing. "Why did you let these bastards ruin this place? And then they took Luda, and they took Zelda…" He was unable to continue, his grief choking him.

A coughing sound reached his ears and he saw one of the Gorons stir against the wall. Link hurried over and lifted the enormous rock-man to a sitting position. A wide gash was on the Goron's massive chest. The man struggled feebly as Link touched him, thinking his tormentors had returned.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not one of them." Link reassured the wounded man.

The Goron looked up and recognition sparked in his eyes. "Hero? Link? Thank the spirit. We thought help would never come." The Goron choked, and coughed up blood.

"Easy now. You're hurt. Try not to overexert yourself." Link picked up a scrap of cloth and dug in his bag for his canteen. After wetting the cloth, he began to tend to the big man's wound. The muscles in the Goron's arm flexed as Link probed the gash, cleaning it.

"Thanks brother." He murmured feebly as Link pulled out a bandage and bound the massive man's chest. Then he hacked again, more blood spilling from his mouth.

Link wiped it away. "Don't worry about it. The Goron people are my friends, and I would do anything to help them in a crisis." As he helped the big man drink, he began to ask about the situation.

"What happened here?" He queried as he popped in the cork.

Gor-Poc, for that was his name, began relating the events leading up to that point. "All was going well as normal. I was taking the day off from mining, because it is Gorichikan, the mountain festival in your language. I was with Gora-Kiri and my daughter Gora-Saan when the beasts entered the square. The beasts demanded that we hand over the mine because they wanted to use it as a fortress."

Gor-Poc smiled grimly. "Naturally, we refused. They threatened us with death if they didn't get what they wanted. Of course, we had the women and children escape while we began to assault them. As we fought, more seemed to appear out of clouds of black triangles. For every one we brought down, three more took their place. After only a few minutes, we were overpowered."

He lowered his head in shame. "As I fought for my life, my comrades and brothers fell at my sides. I could do nothing to save them. I failed as a brother to them."

Link squeezed the hard shoulder gently. "You did your best. I'm sure they are going to be honored in the next life for their bravery." He smiled reassuringly. "And I am positive that they are happy because you are still alive."

The Goron looked gratefully at Link before continuing his story. "When they finally wounded me, I was able to catch a glimpse of a Bokoblin carrying a girl with short black hair before I collapsed. She greatly resembled Gor-Renado's little child." The big man looked at the Hero. "Gora-Luda is safe right? That wasn't her was it?"

Link shook his head. "I'm afraid it was. That was the second reason I was coming up the mountain. Renado asked me to look for her."

"And the second reason?" The Goron asked

Link bit his lip. "Well you see, the Princess Zelda was kidnapped. I learned that a sorcerer named Vaati captured her in order to take her Triforce. I'm now trying to find out where he is. I decided to check the old fortresses around Hyrule to see if I can find her."

The older man smiled. "Same old Gor-Link. You never hesitate to help someone in need." Then he looked at Link out of the corner of his eye. "Though, you didn't just take the trouble because if was your duty."

Link glanced up quickly. "How do you mean?" He asked warily.

Gor-Poc laughed feebly. "Any man who has seen youth can tell when that boy's heart holds a woman dear. You care for Zelda don't you?"

Link's cheeks flushed slightly. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Gor-Link, let me give you some advice. A woman is a delicate thing. Yes even a Gora woman. They need protecting, and when they are hurt or in need of help, whether a simple house chore or a rescue mission, that is when they need you most." He clapped his massive hand on Link's shoulder. "I can see this desire to protect her in your actions. That is what I like in a man. Desire to protect instead of focus on the visuals. That is true love."

Link grinned. "Think I'll have any luck?"

Gor-Poc roared with laughter. "You may have a chance young man. Maybe."

"Alright. But I'm swearing you to secrecy."

The Goron swore and the two men chuckled happily.

"Well," Link said standing up. "I need to help Luda and hopefully, find her and Zelda too."

Gor-Poc nodded. "Go for it Hero. I'll be fine thanks to your amazing doctoring skills." He said gesturing to the bandages on his chest.

" Will you be alright out in the open?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I just need to catch some strength back. I'll head to the shelters where the Gora and Children are."

"In that case," Link rummaged in his bag and pulled out a loaf of pumpkin bread. "Eat this. It should help you regain that strength of yours."

The Goron thanked the Hero and waved to him as Link set off to the mine. As he climbed into the grand council room, he saw that it was empty, but rank of Bokoblins and Poes. Link's fist closed around the hilt of the Master Sword. His deep blue eyes misted over in a red bloodwrath. The hunt was on.

Navi and Zelda strode into the open gates of Hyrule castle town. It had been a day since they had encountered the Tektite, and they had journeyed on to the town. The familiar bustle of the crowd around her brought warm feelings in Zelda's heart, however, Navi was a bit nervous by all the people and quickly hid inside a pocket in Zelda's dress. Hoping to not attract attention, Zelda began to walk through the streets and down into an alley. She turned the corner and pushed open the door to Telma's bar.

The smells of fresh mead and bread met the young girl as she crept in. Telma was washing dishes with her back to the door. When Zelda crept in, she called out over her shoulder. "I'll be right with ya' honey! Jes' you wait." She put the dish away and wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Zelda? Land sakes girl! I thought you went missin'!" The kindly bar owner bustled over and hugged the princess. "Are you ok? Does anyone know you're here?"

"Not yet." Zelda replied. She gestured to some chairs. "I'll tell you everything."

Telma listened attentively as Zelda began her narrative of the events that happened.

"I was kidnapped by Bokoblin. They took me to the old Snow Fortress and locked me up. While I was there, I managed to learn my captor's name: Vaati, Sorcerer of Winds."

Telma gasped. "That old freak? He's supposed to be sealed in that Foursword!"

"That's what I thought too, but he managed to escape. Most likely when Gannondorf was extracted from the Foursword to be 'executed.' The seal must have weakened and he got out." She shook her head. "Anyway, I was later able to escape the fortress with the help of Yeto and a new friend."

The 'new friend' popped out of Zelda's pocket. "HEY! Did someone mention me?"

Telma's eyes opened wide. "Well whatdaya know? A honest to goodness fairy."

Navi giggled and shyly hid behind Zelda's shoulder. Zelda smiled. "Telma, meet Navi. She was the fairy who helped the Hero of Time."

"I am surely please to meet ya sugar. I always was partial to fairies."

Navi 'shwipped' over and hovered over by Telma. "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

After the formalities ended, Zelda continued and told Telma about the escape from the fortress. The bar owner let out a low whistle "Sakes alive honey, you really were in danger. It makes me shudder to think what might have happened to ya if that ol' sorcerer got you back."

Zelda nodded and absently plucked a string on her harp that she was holding in her lap. The sweet note drew Telma's attention to it.

"Honey, where'd you get that? It's beautiful."

Zelda hesitated. Should she really entrust the events of her dreams with the kindly barmaid? "Well, you see, it was given to me. By a very wise person. She told me that it is a very important instrument and holds magical powers."

Telma nodded her head in understanding. "You princesses and heroes always end up getting mixed up in those magical things." She winked and stood up. "I think life is simpler with a good pint of fresh brewed mead."

The trio laughed heartily as Telma brought over some drinks. "I love you Telma." Zelda sighed with happiness.

"Love ya too Hon'." Telma clinked her cup with Zelda's before drinking.

"So anyway," Telma began. "Now that you're back, what do you plan on doing about this sorcerer issue?"

"That's why I came here. I need the Knights of Hyrule to help me with this. The assistance they provided during the Twilight Holocaust was vital, and I need them to enter the field again." Zelda stood and walked over to the curtain that separated the back room from the main room. "Are they here?"

Telma nodded and Zelda pushed open the curtain before walking inside. The Knights were all silent. Ashei was scowling in a corner, glaring at Auru and Rusl who were staring each other down fiercely. Shad was sitting at the table, looking down at his feet, extremely embarrassed. It was obvious that there had been a fight.

Zelda was about to take a step forward to where they all could see her, when Ashei suddenly burst out. "Auru stop beating on Rusl. We ALL are worried about her majesty and we ALL want to try to get her back, ya?" She looked at everyone as Auru backed down. "Besides, I'M worried about Link too. From what Rusl has said, he's been worried sick about this whole event. He's gone searching for her." She strode over to the table and slammed her hands down. "He has a better head than us. We should have been searching a while ago."

Shad bit his lip. "The only problem is, we don't know who or what has kidnapped her. It could be dangerous jumping in with no plan." Rusl nodded in agreement while Auru plopped himself in a chair.

"The best thing to do would be to search for clues." Auru suggested.

Zelda took this opportunity to step forward. "I have a great clue as to the princesses whereabouts." She announced.

The four people jumped and whirled around. Their eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Zelda! How did you get back? I heard you were kidnapped, ya?" Ashei cried.

Shad sighed with relief and leaned back letting his body go limp. Auru smiled and nodded putting his hands on his hips.

"Great to have you back your Highness." Rusl bowed and the others copied him.

Zelda grinned. "Rise brave Knights." They did and everyone smiled happily at each other. Then Ashei came and hugged the surprised princess.

"We were so worried."

"I heard." Zelda said before pulling away from the mountain girl's embrace. She gestured for them to all sit down. While Navi floated around the table, Zelda related all of the events of the past week. When she finished her narrative, the Knights grimly began to ponder out what they had just learned.

"Vaati the sorcerer, huh?" Ashei thought aloud.

Shad opened a journal that was lying open on the table. "If it's him, we got a lot of trouble." He reasoned. "That Wind Mage had Hyrule at his feet three times in history. He's a total maniac and a fierce enemy. It's a good thing that you escaped his clutches Princess."

Zelda nodded. "I know." Zelda began to pace. "I came here to ask you for help again. Link might not know about Vaati yet and if he encounters the maniac, he might not survive without knowing who or what he is dealing with."

Navi piped in. "He bottles up fairies too. Vaati is sooooo mean!"

Auru laughed. "Indeed little fairy. That is why," He glanced around at the other knights, who nodded. "We are going to help." Auru finished.

The smile on Zelda's face showed her obvious relief. "Thank you all so much." She stood and began to walk towards the curtain.

"Um, your highness?" Shad asked. "Does anyone besides those of us here know you are back?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, but I think it's better that way. If I remain in the shadows, Vaati has no obvious target. To find me he will have to search very long and hard."

Rusl profusely agreed. "That is good sense princess. We will help cover you."

Zelda gratefully smiled, then said her farewells and left them discussing what to do next.

Telma smiled at her as she came up to the counter. "How'd it go, honey?"

"Great." Zelda sighed. "I'm glad to have eased their worries. But I still am concerned about the events that have occurred." She looked down at her right hand. "Vaati's reappearance, the sudden return of Navi, this harp." Zelda shook her head. "It's just almost too much to be a coincidence. Something is seriously wrong."

Telma walked out from behind the counter. "Oh honey…" She wrapped her arms around the princess. "I know it's hard."

Zelda felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I know. I'm just so afraid for myself. And for my people. I feel like I am failing them as a leader by hiding myself for my own safety."

The kindly woman grabbed Zelda's shoulders. "Listen princess, I understand you want your people to be safe. But think. If you reveal yourself in Castle town, it will only make your people a target." She smiled. "I heard what you told them others back there. I think keeping your location secret is top priority."

Zelda nodded with appreciation. "Telma, you are the worlds best comforter." She straightened her shoulders. "I will do my best to figure out what is going on."

"Good girl." Telma cooed. Then she thought for a moment. "Well," She asked. "Where are you going next, honey? You don't seem to have any plans on where to go or what to do next."

Zelda exchanged a glance with Navi, who was hovering at her shoulder. "Well, I honestly am not sure what to do next."

"Well then! Why not stay the night?" Telma suggested. "Sometimes rest is the best solution when you have nowhere to go."

The two girls readily agreed and Telma arranged a room for them. As Zelda laid down, she realized how long it had been since she had been in a proper bed. Last time it had been the night she was captured. The night that she discovered all of the new troubles.

"Navi?" She whispered.

No answer. The tiny fairy was asleep on the pillow next to Zelda.

Zelda was almost glad that she WAS asleep. The fairy wouldn't shut up when her and Zelda were alone. Zelda supposed that Navi was very shy around other people, but could easily bond with someone who was in the same circumstances or happened to meet her in a situation.

"She was also kind of nosy too." Zelda thought. "It's almost like the fairy absorbs Gossip. Like when she pounced on me when I mentioned my feelings for Link-" She cut off the thought. "Why do I always feel so….strange when I think about him?"

Her doubts from when she was at the Lake surfaced in her mind. "He's probably waiting for a chance to find Midna. He was always so close to her." Her heart beat with hot anger. "Or he's just doing his duty to save the princess, then he will go back to Ilia." As she wallowed in her jealousy, a tear fell onto the pillow. "Does he even care? Does he even understand how I feel?"

Then she pinched her leg. "Stop it. You are the royal princess of Hyrule. You have better things to worry about. Like for instance, you need to ask Hylia some questions…"

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

This time when Zelda found herself in the clouds, she wasn't as surprised. Hylia smiled at her and waved from across the sky. "Come here Princess! I have something to show you."

Zelda walked quickly across the clouds to where the Goddess incarnate was standing.

The Lady pointed downward through the clouds. "Tell me Princess: what do you see?"

Zelda looked down and before her eyes, was a strange yet wonderful sight. It was Farron woods, but it was much more different. The land was thick with greenery, flowers growing in every open place. Streams flowed gently through the roots of the trees and brought life to the forest. The natural beauty made Zelda's voice catch in her throat.

"What do you see child?" Hylia repeated.

"I see many things." Zelda replied. "The land is covered in woods. It's so beautiful….and peaceful."

Hylia smiled. "That is true, but look beyond the surface. Stare beyond what is visible into the realm of the unseen and the unknown."

Zelda looked harder but in vain. "Lady Hylia, I can't. I see nothing. It's just woods to me."

She smiled. "And all that it is. But there is another world hidden behind the bold and vibrant land we know so well. But this world is only in four places." She gestured to a stone building. "Look well. There is the Skyview temple as it once was in the distant past. Before it is a gateway to this parallel world. This world is where you must go. And there, you will face many dangers, but you must grow in spirit and ability if you are to face the trials ahead."

Zelda looked again, and when Hylia moved her hand, a glowing circle appeared on the ground. "I see it!" Zelda exclaimed. "It was there all along."

Hylia nodded. "As a bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, you must learn to see what is beyond the obvious, into what hides behind the obvious. This world is a world of shadows. But in it, hides the wisdom you must gain to move forward." She backed away from the princess and began to fade. "Good Luck, child of Hyrule."

Zelda reached out to stop her. "Wait! There are so many questions I need answered!" But the spirit maid vanished from view. Zelda let her hand drop back to her side. What was she going to do next? She had hardly anything to go on.

Suddenly, Zelda realized she was no longer in the sky. Surrounding her were thousands of enemies. They were shrieking and baying for her blood, but Zelda found herself unable to flee. As one of the creatures began to advance, she shrieked in terror.

Then suddenly, a green blur sped past and the enemy fell to the ground before vanishing in a puff of dust. It was Link. He was saving her from the evil ones. None was spared the edge of his blade as he mowed the evil creatures down. Soon not one enemy was standing.

Link stood amidst the carnage with his back turned to Zelda. She rushed up to him to embrace him, but as she did, he didn't return her hug. Instead, he looked beyond her. She turned and saw Midna and Ilia standing there, radiant smiles on their faces. Link pushed away from Zelda and began to walk towards the two figures.

Anguish rose in Zelda's chest and she let out a sob. "Wait Link! What about me?"

He stopped and faced her. "I just did my duty. Now I can go back-" He began to split into two different Links "With Midna" "With Ilia" They said these things at the same time and the different Links went to the one whose name they had spoken. As they began to hug the other girls Zelda cried with despair.

"Link!" She sobbed. "Link!" But they paid no attention. As they leaned over their partner to kiss them, Zelda woke up.

She was breathing hard and was sitting. Next to her, Navi was fluttering anxiously.

"What's wrong Zelda? Did you have a bad dream? You were screaming and crying terribly."

When Zelda didn't answer, she fearfully looked into her face. The obvious pain in her face made up the fairie's mind.

"Ok, I'm going to get Telma." Navi zipped out to summon the bar owner.

As soon as Navi vanished, Zelda bent down and began to sob loudly. The hiccups made her shoulders shake violently. When Telma came in she gasped and rushed over to the princess's bedside, Navi close behind.

"Zelda?! What happened?" Telma cried with concern. "You look like someone just died."

"Oh Telma!" Zelda wailed as she buried her face into Telma's shoulder. The bar maid hugged the crying girl gently.

"There there dear. It's ok to be sad." She let Zelda cry until she could cry no longer.

"What's wrong honey?' She asked again.

Zelda wiped her eyes and requested that Navi leave them in private for a moment. Navi, being of understanding nature, consented and left Zelda alone with Telma.

Once the fairy was gone, Zelda related her nightmare to the kindly woman. Telma's face filled with pity. "Oh Hon...I know how you feel. You are unsure. Like you want that person to care for you, but you don't know if he returns your feelings."

Zelda nodded. "I feel like I'm just an obstacle that Link has to live with and avoid. What if he cares only for Midna or Ilia?"

Telma looked at the princess sadly. She was still so young with so much responsibility thrust upon her. In essence, Zelda was still a young girl.

"All you can do in that situation is move on. I wish I had a better answer."

Zelda's eyes filled again, but she didn't cry this time. The silence stretched out until Telma went to grab warm milk for Zelda. Once she was alone, Zelda curled up into a ball on the bed and sighed. She had so much to figure out, so many feelings weighing in on her heart. She felt overwhelmed.

Zelda turned her head to look out at the early morning sky. "Hylia, what would you do? Did you ever have to suffer with doubts and responsibilities like this?" She closed her eyes and whispered. "I can't do it alone."


	12. Chapter 12: Mid-Boss Diabolical Poes

Author's Note:

I know. It's been about a month since the last chapter. I blame the school work. But you aren't here to read my excuses. So here's my next chapter!

Chapter 12

Mid-Boss: Diabolical Poe Sisters- Meg, Joelle, Beth, and Amy

Heat rose off the surface of the magma in shimmering waves. The orange-red liquid rock oozed and rippled as it flowed in its never ending river underground. The air was filled with flying embers and grey ashes, making it difficult to breathe. The metal grating that spanned the gaps between the few land masses glowed from the rising heat. The air smelled heavily of fire and hot metal.

Link flinched as the heat met his face in a fiery blast. His hands rose involuntarily to protect his eyes as he took slow hesitant steps into the magma chambers. Sweat already beaded his brow as he lowered his hands after his eyes adjusted.

He remembered this place. It was like being baked in an oven. The molten rock relentlessly emitted heat, threatening to smother him. This place to him, was the closest it could get to hell.

Fi emerged from the Master Sword and began to analyze the glowing room. "Master, there are many extreme temperatures in this vicinity." Link rolled his eyes. "Also, I highly recommend taking this information into account." Fi continued. She gestured to the small land platforms that led further into the fire mountain. "These land masses are extremely unstable. Readings indicate that the magma present in this cavern has slowly eaten away at the bases of these platforms." She looked at Link. "They are extremely top-heavy. I suggest that you find a safer route, as the probability of adding extra weight will cause it to collapse is 92%."

Link bit his lower lip. "That's not good." He muttered. "Considering that is really the only way across."

Fi shook her head. "Master, jumping on those platforms increases the danger of death to a significant rate. I do not recommend proceeding with the ideas forming in your head."

Link gave Fi a guilty sideways glance. How she was able to see that he had planned on running across as fast as possible before one of the platforms fell was beyond him. It was scary too.

He mopped his brow and put his hands on his hips. "Well then miss accuracy, what would you 'recommend' we do?" He said sarcastically. Every moment was precious, and those beasts could be hurting Luda further.

Fi scanned the room quickly. "Master Link, to your right is a slight outcropping of rock large enough to stand on, but very narrow."

Link looked and sure enough, there was a small platform. However, it was not high enough from the lava to hang onto. He shrugged. "Alright then. I know how we are going to get across." He watched as Fi drifted back to the sword hilt, then stepped sideways onto the platform.

"I usually try to avoid doing this," He muttered to himself. "But when it comes down to absolute necessity, then I need to do thus." He began to scoot sideways. "Sidle."

He felt his sword and shield pressing into his back and heard the metal grinding as he slid along the rock wall. He would have tried to adjust himself, but the magma mere feet below him made him put all thought of shifting for comfort out of his mind. The magma bubbled angrily and sent a jet of molten rock spurting onto the wall inches behind him.

Link started, watching the liquid slowly drip down the wall. He shuddered. "If that had only hit a few inches to the right…" He forced the thought from his head.

After what seemed like hours, Link stepped from the narrow wall to the solid ground below. He let his shaky knees give way and he sat on the floor, panting heavily. He looked at the sword gem. "That," he gasped. "Was one of the most scary things I've had to do that wasn't enemy related."

Fi's voice echoed from the Master Sword. "I sense the life signatures of Bokoblins and Poes nearby Master."

Link whipped the Master Sword from it's scabbard and began to dowse, looking for the direction the creatures of evil had taken. After turning nearly around, the dowsing pointed to the old inner mine fortress.

Link sheathed the sword. He should have known. Moblins and Bokoblins loved that place, as it was both well hidden and defended. The echo of his footsteps reverberated around the stone walls as he ran down the passage. Each step, he told himself, was one more closer to saving Luda. And possibly Zelda.

As he rounded the corner leading to the courtyard where the fort was hidden, an arrow clinked against the wall above his head. Link dodged back behind the rock outcropping. A sharp shooting guard was obviously waiting, ready to shoot at anything that moved. Link smirked and slid his gale boomerang out of his knapsack. Surely the guard would enjoy a nice breeze in a sweltering place like this.

Like a lightning bolt, Link stepped out and threw the boomerang with all his might. A high pitched whistling filled the air as it built up speed and sailed over the metal courtyard. With a satisfying 'KONK!' the boomerang found it's target and swirled back to Link's outstretched hand.

Link grinned as the boomerang slapped back into his hand with a soft 'ktch.' "Huh. That'll teach him to shoot things at me." He strode over to the stunned guard.

The moblin archer looked a trifle dazed. His red eyes looked around with confusion, as if he didn't have any idea where he was. When he saw Link, he blinked stupidly. "What you doin' here?" The moblin asked groggily.

Link sighed. "I would think that answer was obvious. Where is the girl you abominations kidnapped?"

The moblin only looked stupidly at Link, like he was observing the most interesting thing in the world.

Sighing, Link marched over and picked the moblin up by his collar. "Tell me now!" He yelled. "I can't waste any time here watching you drool all over the place."

The moblin archer coughed. "Well, the master took her to the summit. Said he was waiting for someone." The creature's voice grated like sandpaper across a chalkboard. Then the moblin's eyes went out of focus and he blacked out.

Link swore. "I guess that's what I get for hitting him on the head." He muttered crossly. Tossing the limp creature aside, he began navigating his way through the complicated courtyard. He pulled out his hookshot and flew across the gaps with ease. He was glad that he didn't have to lug those iron boots around this time. He had undone all the tricks and traps here when he had come through before.

Once he made it to the next room from the courtyard he hesitated. Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. "Fi?" He whispered. "Come out quietly."

The spirit maiden emerged without a sound. "Master?" She asked.

He silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Give me the crystal." Link commanded.

The crystal drifted from Fi's chest gem and Link quickly reached out to touch it. All at once, he began to shift shapes and his senses heightened. Every noise was amplified and every smell sharpened. As the last hairs of his pelt aligned he felt a tingling sensation.

With a snarl he looked up. Clinging to the top of the chamber were two twilight beasts. They dropped down and shrieked a challenge.

As wolf Link readied himself for a fight he felt the familiar claw of fear closing around his heart. These beasts had always frightened him, no matter how many of them he faced. And another thing worried him: How did these beasts of shadow come to be in the world of light after the Twilight mirror had sealed?

The beasts charged, giving him no room to contemplate. One hit at him with it's long outstretched hand. The blow smacked him backwards, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud.

Link felt his anger rise above the terror in his heart and he lunged at the beast's throat. He landed on the creature's chest and bit again and again at the monster's neck. The creature shrieked and fell as Link jumped off and bit the spine of the other, making it scream and fall with it's companion.

With a brief signal, Fi transformed Link and vanished into the sword hilt.

Link backed off waiting for them to vanish into the usual puffs of black squares. But their corpses remained. Then they both rose up and turned their ugly faces towards the hero. The shadow forms suddenly shifted in shape, the faceplates dropping to the floor and crumbling into a million pieces. In their place, four poes hovered. One blue, one green, one red, one purple.

They giggled. "Not so easily fooled this one." Said the green.

"Quite right." Agreed the red.

The blue one twirled her lantern. "Shall we kill him?"

The purple giggled.

"Well, seeing as he was able to fight off these beasts, he may be useful." Red concluded.

"But would master approve?" Blue said. "I fear he may not agree to letting him join our side Beth."

The green one snorted. "I say we turn him over to master as a prisoner."

Link took a threatening step forward. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Where's Luda?"

The purple poe's eyes narrowed. "Ahhh. So that's why he's here."

The red poe opened her arms. "We are the poe sisters. I am Joelle."

"Amy." Chimed in the green.

"Beth" Giggled the blue.

The last poe floated over towards Link menacingly. "And I am Meg."

Link took an involuntary step backwards. "Where's Luda?" He asked again, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Meg twirled her lantern. "Oh you mean the darling shaman's daughter. She's not here."

"She's up top with the master." Beth intoned.

"Where she will become a better servant of our master." Amy whispered.

"A part of the greater good." Joelle murmured.

Link drew the Master Sword, its metallic ring on the scabbard ringing in the air. "Let me pass and no harm shall come to you." He growled.

Giggles were all he got as a response.

"Does he really think that we will let him ruin the master's plans?" Beth laughed.

"We won't let you through easily." Amy smirked

"We won't let you through at all." Joelle grinned.

Meg began to spin. "You'll have to kill all four of us."

Link took a defensive stance. "Bring it on." He cried fiercely.

"ATTACK!" They shrieked together and began to spin like fiery tops.

Link realized he had made a strategic error. While they had been talking, the poes had slowly drifted around in a circle, preventing his escape. He lunged at Amy, but got hit by meg in the turned to retaliate, but Joelle hit him with her lantern, setting the edge of his tunic alight. Link rolled to extinguish the flames.

It went like this. Back and forth. Every time he lunged at one poe, another defended it and hit him. Every time he tried to get out of the ring behind them, they would merely hit him back into the circle with a malicious grin. After about half an hour of this, Link was bruised and bleeding from several small cuts from the metal lanterns. He wiped a trickle of blood running down from his forehead.

Suddenly, a fierce cry filled the air. A figure leapt down from the shadows and slashed at Amy with a curved sword. The unexpected attack hit the poe and a piteous wail filled the air.

Link smiled painfully. "Hey thanks." He called to the figure.

The person turned to face him. "You looked like you needed a hand. So I figured I would lend you one."

Link's eyes opened wide. The person was a woman. metal greaves covered her arms and shins. She wore a close fitting breastplate and loose arabian pants. On her forehead, was a red symbol of an eye.

"You're-"

"A Shiekah. Yes. Did you really think that Impaz was going to rat us out?" She smirked. "We are still a large tribe. We just know how to keep ourselves secret."

The poe sisters began to chatter angrily. "You fool!" Meg screamed.

"How dare you hurt Amy!" Joelle cried

"We'll kill you!" Beth called out angrily.

"You'll pay for that!" Amy shouted venomously.

Link and the Shiekah went back to back, knowing that they needed to have someone protecting each other from behind. "Name's Impa by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Link." He replied. "Now watch it. These poes are tricky."

The tables turned with the skilled woman in the battle. Soon Amy and Beth had been defeated, their spirits fading from view.

Meg and Joelle furiously backed away from the two warriors.

"Oh Amy! Beth!" Moaned Joelle. "I'll get you!" She charged at the two blindly and was struck down.

Meg was silent.

Link and Impa eyed the poe warily. Then they looked at her in shock. Tiny, transparent tears slid down her pale ghastly cheeks. "How could you?" She choked. "My little sisters…."

Her eyes glowed red. "You bastards!" She split into four. "Just try and defeat me! I'll make you beg for mercy before I'm done with you!"

The four Megs began to float in dizzying circles around the two warriors. "Try and find me if you can!" Taunted all four poes.

Link couldn't decide which poe was real. They all looked so similar, and they all talked at the same time. Every movement was exact. He could see nothing that set them apart. While he held his shield up, trying to decide, Impa lunged at one of the apparitions. As her sword cleaved it in two, it vanished and the other three hit her with their lanterns.

As Impa sunk to the floor the fourth poe reappeared and they began to circle Link again. "Wrong!" They chorused. "Guess again!"

Link took a deep breath and focused. He watched every movement, every blink of an eye. Then he saw it. One of the poes turned every time they began to swivel in a different direction.

Hardly daring to hope, Link stabbed the poe through. With an ear splitting shriek, Meg vanished and the other apparitions disappeared.

Link sank to the floor, exhausted. He lay there, letting his aching body relax after the strain of battle. Then he lifted his head and saw the prone form of Impa.

He crawled over and checked for vital signs. She stirred and sat up. "Oh." She said. "You got her didn't you?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. I finally found the pattern."

Impa smiled. "Thats good." She rose to her feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help with her."

Link shook his head. "No! You really helped me out. If you hadn't come around, I might have died.

"Thanks." Impa said. Then she turned around. "I need to go. I have someone that I need to visit." She looked over her shoulder. "Since I'm here, do you have any messages to deliver to family? I could stop on my way."

Link stood and walked over. "Go to Hyrule Castle town. Contact Telma and the Knights of Hyrule. I need them to help immediately." He also told her about Vaati and how Zelda had vanished. "Just let them know ok?"

Impa nodded. "Will do. Good luck saving that little girl." She dashed outside and vanished in a blinding flash.

**Link sighed and began to walk towards the adjoining room and climbed the steps. The way to the summit was long, and he hoped that it wasn't too late to save Luda from Vaati's evil plans.**


	13. Chapter 13: Possessed Child- Demon Luda

Author's Note:

Based off of questions that I was asked about my last chapter, I'm going to give a brief explanation of some of the events that took place. The Poes mentioned in the last chapter are the Poe sisters from the Ocarina of Time Forest Temple. I believe they also are in Fourswords.

The Impa of this story is an Impa I made myself. She is kind of a cross between Skyward Sword Impa and Ocarina of Time Impa.

Also! Just in advance: Elektriks is a word. Its German, but I like how it looks. So it was not a misspelling on my part.

So Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

P.S. Thanks for the feedback guys! I always love to know what you think of it. Also, if you have questions about the story, leave a review or PM me so that I can give some clarification. Thanks!

Chapter 13

Possessed Child- Demon Luda

As Link reached the top of the stairs, he heard the distinct hum of elektriks. He was in the room full of magnetic cranes. Their strong magnetic currents were visible in short waves, sometimes pulling up a tiny sliver of iron from beneath the soil. It was obvious that the machines had been tampered with, as they all were actively moving back and forth between their designated stopping points like patrolling soldiers.

Link wasted no time and began to look for a loose bar of iron to grab onto. He soon found one and pulled it over to the nearest transport point. Right when he got it into position, the strong magnet swung above Link and yanked him and the bar up onto it's large base. As it jerkily began to swivel to its next destination, Link began to carefully plot out his next move.

Link felt the strong pull of magnetics stop suddenly, and he fell with the iron bar, narrowly escaping getting the bar onto of him. He stood up and began to quickly drag the iron away from the range of the elektrik crane. He mopped his brow and looked around, trying to put a mental map into place. He cursed himself for an idiot for not bringing his maps. They would have been useful in this mine maze.

Then Link turned around and saw the door leading towards the place where he had fought Pyrus a year before. Smacking himself on the forehead, he quickly dropped the metal and pushed at the door. It wouldn't budge.

Angrily he slammed his fist on the door. Out of nowhere two moblins dropped from above the door frame. They raised their clubs and screeched a challenge. Link grimly drew his sword and waited, charging power for his jump strike. With a yell, he jumped and released the energy that had built up in the Master Sword, throwing the moblin thugs off their feet. Link reversed his blade neatly and finished them off.

As if from magic, the door rolled aside. Link rolled his eyes. "I should have known. Soul seals." Doors could be locked by attaching the soul of any living animal or monster to the door itself. Only by killing that creature, would the way be opened. It didn't only apply to just doors, but to iron bars and sometimes mechanisms that controlled water levels or items that could be rendered invisible. For example: chests and sometimes useful items or lit torches.

Sighing, he sheathed the Master Sword and entered the adjoining room. He hopped across the lava on the platforms of hard packed dirt. Once he reached the other side, he pulled out his clawshot and activated the crystal switch that would open the barred door in front of him. There was silence for a moment, then the iron bars slid aside with a resounding groan, giving Link access to the next chamber.

Heat blasted his face, and he saw the next room was one of the most tedious of them all: the room with grating on the floor that separated himself from the lava by only a foot. This room made Link extremely nervous. Gingerly, Link tiptoed across the heated metal, hoping that a bubble of lava wouldn't burst and jet a tiny drop towards his feet.

Link let out a loud sigh of relief as he reached the solid ground again. He looked down the long passage that led to the previous boss chamber. The door was still unbarred, the large complicated lock rusting on the floor. Tentatively, Link walked up the empty passage and pushed the large door aside.

The old boss chamber didn't look any different from before. There were still the obvious scars left from the battle. Broken pillars, and shattered pots. Several gouge marks scored the walls, and large burn marks on the floors. The chains were still there from the battle with Pyrus too, however, instead of Pyrus, one of the chains held a small figure: Luda.

"Luda!" Link shouted. He dashed to the young girl's side. "Are you alright?"

Luda stirred and opened her eyes. "Link? Oh Link! You're here!" A tear slid down the girl's cheek. "I thought no one would ever come to help me."

Link smiled. " Don't worry Luda, I'm going to get you out of here and back to Renado." He drew the Master Sword and began sawing at the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy." An all too familiar voice said from behind Link.

Link whirled around and saw him. Vaati the sorcerer. He was leaning against the one pillar left from the battle with Pyrus casually, as if they were only having a pleasant chat at a party.

"What are you doing here?" Link growled, pulling his shield off his back and twirling the Master Sword threateningly.

Vaati put on a look of mock surprise. "I thought that one would be obvious. I'm watching this prisoner of mine. I discovered that placing my minions in charge was a bit….so to speak: unwise." He tossed his head. "I noticed you heroes have a nack to show up where your beloved friends are being held."

Vaati frowned. "And I can see that this assumption was correct. Judging by how you were able to make it all the way up here, you managed to get rid of my lovely poe friends didn't you?"

Link smirked. "They weren't easy prey, but with some help, they were easily defeated."

Vaati groaned. "Oh don't tell me." He stood straight and turned his back to Link. "A woman named Impa showed up correct?"

Link was so surprised he couldn't answer.

"By your silence I believe it's safe to assume that I'm correct?" Vaati turned around and laughed. "When one sees history and heroes come and go, one tends to notice several recurring patterns."

The Sorcerer glared at the ceiling for a moment. "As always, I blame that thrice accursed goddess. She's proven to be more trouble than she looks."

Link found his voice. "Patterns?" He echoed.

"Oh yes. When one lives long enough, it is easy to notice things that happen over and over." Vaati grinned malevolently. "Take for example, the heroes of legend. They all risked their lives to save others." He gestured towards Luda, who was vainly struggling to free herself from the chains that bound her.

"You heroes are too predictable." Vaati struck a pose with his shoulders even to the side and his hand outstretched. His cape fluttered as he made the sharp and sudden transition.

Link growled and took a threatening step forward. "I may be predictable, but you telling me that won't change the fact that I will save Luda and rescue Zelda."

Vaati's eyes blazed at the mention of the princess's name. "Ah. You want your little princess don't you?" He smirked. "I wish you luck in finding her. Who knows what may happen to her if you can't find her."

The sorcerer snapped his fingers and vanished in the usual puff of triangles. They lingered for a moment, enough for Link to see that they had gained a white perimeter.

"What will happen indeed." Vaati's voice came from behind.

Link spun about to see Ghirahim holding Luda up by the chain that bound her. She looked at Link with hopeless eyes, too terrified to speak.

"Luda!" Link exclaimed. "Let her go!" He barked at the wicked Wind Mage.

The Sorcerer's Red eyes glinted. "You want me to let her go? Are you sure that's a good idea?" He shook the girl gently on the chain.

Luda's eyes had glazed over and taken on a reddish hue.

"If I were to let this child go, then you would probably end up dead. But if you insist." Vaati snapped the fingers of his other hand and the chains broke, dropping Luda to the floor. "Have fun boy. This child wants to play." With another snap of his fingers, Vaati vanished.

Link gasped and started to run to the girl's side. Suddenly Luda looked up. Link stopped short and gazed at her with horror.

The usually sweet face was twisted into an evil sneer. Her eyes glowed with a blood red light. Two tiny fangs protruded from her mouth. Black squarish designs twisted themselves around her neck and branched out on her cheeks. Luda had been possessed.

To Link, it was like reliving a nightmare. He remembered all too clearly when Gannon had possessed Zelda, making her his puppet and trying to do his dirty work through her. Her beautiful face had been transformed and her eyes had shown no pity or kindness. Only a hard cruelty. Like Gannon's eyes.

Luda stood up and slowly began to hover above the ground. Her childish laugh filled the air. "Link! Please play with me." Her voice was the same, but rang with a strange demonic growl.

Link shook himself. He just had to expel Vaati from Luda. Like what he had done with Zelda. He watched as Luda gathered energy on her fingers. But instead of a ball of elektricity, a jet of black lightning hit Link full in the chest.

Link flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Smoke rose from his body as he struggled to his feet. "Well, I know to avoid that attack next time." He coughed.

Luda giggled and opened her right hand. Shards of shadow began to form into a sword. Link's eyes widened with shock. It was the Foursword.

Luda smiled. "You like my toy?" She said in Vaati's voice. "Then let's play a game with it." Luda pointed the sword out and suddenly charged across the room, point outstretched. Link barely rolled in time to avoid being impaled on the ancient weapon.

Luda slowed and turned around to face Link again. Another collection of elektricity was gathering on her left hand. As the jagged lightning reached out with its sparkling fingers, Link jumped aside and bashed his shield into Luda's side.

The girl gave a cry of pain and sailed backwards into the wall. When she hit it, she slid down to the floor, temporarily dazed. Link seized his chance. He dashed up to her and slapped her in the face, trying to wake up the true Luda.

The best way to save a possessed person was to awaken the anger of the true spirit within the body. The anger enough was usually enough to drive out the evil inside of them. In Zelda's case, he had to use her own lightning to drive Gannon out of her body. It had a terrible effect on Zelda and she was an adult. He didn't want to risk it with Luda. She was a child, and who knew what would happen if she was hurt in the same way?

He managed to hit her twice before she catapulted back into the air, her face a mask of fury. She gathered a charge into her hand, then she let it flow from her hand to the sword blade. The elektrik bolts spidered out from the blade, the chirping of elektricity filling the room.

Luda slashed her blade downward and a blade of lightning arced across the room. Link jumped out of the way and held his sword to the sky. To his satisfaction, the glowing light that he had seen at the forest happened again and the sword built up with a tremendous power.

With a loud battle cry, Link copied Luda and watched as the blade of light hit her body.

The scream that rent the air tore at Link's heart. Luda was being attacked by bolts of light energy, they laced across her body, similar to how the lightning had laced across Zelda's. Luda shivered and writhed as the bolts of lightning slowly faded.

With a cry of anger, she flew at Link, swinging her sword with vehemence. It clipped on Link's shield, which he barely was able to rise in time to protect himself. The Foursword's lightning was still charged, and as it made contact with the Hylian shield, it spread to Link's body.

He felt a sudden jolt and his body involuntarily began to jerk. Link shouted in pain as the elektricity stabbed his senses with tiny needles, taking control of his body. When the lightning finally died out, Link fell to the floor. The smell of burnt clothing and hair filled his nostrils. As Luda smiled and lifted her sword for the final blow, Fi appeared and held her wings up. The sword made contact with her arms, but it was like hitting metal.

"Master! Rise to your feet and drive the wicked sorcerer from this child's body." He slowly struggled to his feet and raised his sword skyward. The charge built up again and Link released it at Luda.

This time, Luda fell to the floor instantly. The red light faded from her eyes and the fangs slowly vanished. The black geometrical marks on her skin slowly faded. Vaati's spirit rose from the child's body and flew away into the distance.

Link coughed and ran to Luda's side. The girl was unconscious on the floor. Tenderly, Link picked her up and staggered outside. To his surprise, the spirit Eldin was floating outside.

"Oh youth of legend, come hither."

Link respectively obeyed.

The large eagle spread it's wings welcomingly. "You have freed the mountain from its dark prison once more. For that I thank you."

Link rested Luda on the ground. "Don't mention it." He assured the spirit. "It's really no problem. He grimaced as his nerves jumped from aftershock of being electrocuted.

The spirit nodded seriously. "Your aid had caused you much pain." He raised his wing and Link felt his bruises and cuts heal. "Oh brave youth, bring out the instrument of legend, The blessed Ocarina."

Link reached into his back pouch and withdrew the blue flute. He lifted it to his lips as the spirit opened it's mouth in song. Like before, Link mastered the melody instantly, the beautiful bolero echoing off the mountainside.

"Oh hero of twilight, be prepared, for the warp spell is at hand."

**The spirit faded and Link felt the familiar sensation of his body suddenly being transported. He made a grab for Luda and the two vanished, warping to the Eldin spring.**


	14. Chapter 14: Prelude to Trials

Author's Note:

Next installment. Yay! So I had a few questions about my past chapters, so I wanted to let you readers know that I have a forum now. There is a specific topic for any questions relating to my story, so feel free to ask! myforums/LoftwingQueen/4976969/

Reviews are still ok to be submitted in the box at the bottom of the page :)

Chapter 14

Prelude of Trials

"Are you absolutely sure about this honey?" Telma fretted. "What if it all goes wrong?"

Zelda looked up from sliding on her shoes. "If it goes wrong, then all else fails. That's why it can't go wrong." She stood up and picked up her harp. "This is the decision I believe is right. For both me, my people and my land."

Telma shot a suspicious look at the young Sheikah woman waiting by the door. "Honey, are you sure this woman can be trusted? She is mighty suspicious to me."

Zelda nodded grimly. "I do." She looked down at her right hand, gazing at the triforce mark on the back of it. "I can sense it."

Honestly, she wasn't sure herself, but in her dreams, Hylia had brought her unexpected news. "I can't help you much longer child of Hyrule." She had said. "My powers are weakening."

Zelda had been extremely shocked. It had only been a week since she had met the goddess reincarnate. "Why?" She had asked. "Why can't you stay? You promised to guide me!" She shivered. "And what about the trials you told me about?"

Hylia had smiled at this. "I am guiding you still, although perhaps not in the same way." She had run her hand over a mark on the walls of the sky ruins that they had been standing in. "This mark is the symbol of the Sheikah tribe. In three days time, a messenger bearing this mark on her forehead will come to your safe place." Hylia sadly walked over and hugged the princess. "I wish I could do more for you child, but this messenger, Impa, will guide you to become more knowledgeable of the power you hold. Both in your body and in your hands."

Zelda had felt the tingling of the triforce mark and the weight of the harp in her hands. Two tears dripped down onto Zelda's shoulder. "I'm sorry princess." Hylia sighed.

Zelda had gently returned Hylia's loving embrace. "It's fine my Lady. I will do my best for your sake. And my kingdom's sake. And for the sake of those I love."

Hylia smiled. "I know you will."

Recalling her promise, Zelda smiled gently at Telma. "I know where my destiny lies. My path is set before me, and it leads me to the forest."

Telma sighed. "You are so stubborn and brave. Just like your father was." She opened her arms. "Come here honey."

Zelda embraced the kind bartender. "Look after yourself." Telma whispered into Zelda's ear.

"I will. I promise." She drew back and grasped the woman's forearms. "Look after the town for me ok?"

Telma laughed and winked. "As a knight of Hyrule, I will do my best to keep your town safe."

Zelda smiled and turned to join Impa, who had stood up and was waiting by the open door. She looked over her shoulder. "Farewell Telma. Till our next meeting."

"May the goddess guide your path my princess." Telma curtsied graciously.

As the door to the small bar creaked shut, Zelda smiled to herself. "She already is." She thought.

The town was busier than usual, which provided good cover for the princess and her Sheikah guide. The princess pulled the cowl of her cloak over her head. Hopefully no one would recognize her in this crowd. If she was discovered, then that made her location a pinpoint for the demonic Sorcerer of Winds. She didn't fancy meeting him again.

Merchants shouted out their deals and peddlers walked around with their wares, enticing their customers into buying their products. Children ran between the legs of adults, laughing and playing while the grownups tripped and stumbled over them, some cursing, others crying out with surprise.

Zelda smiled. This was peace. This was how the kingdom should be. And as soon as the Twilight had faded, she had hoped that peace would have lasted her lifetime. But now, the ominous threat of Vaati hung like a cloud over her soul.

"Deep thoughts princess?" Zelda jumped as the Sheikah spoke. "You are very pensive."

Zelda hesitated. "Well...yes. I guess you could say I have a lot on my mind."

Impa grunted her agreement. "Every true leader always feels the pressure of protecting their subjects from any danger. You think of many loved ones that are at risk correct?"

Zelda nodded, surprised that the Sheikah could tell what she had been thinking of. "I have my subjects, my allies, my friends…"

Impa raised her eyebrow. "A special friend in particular." She smiled. "What makes this friend so special my lady?"

Zelda looked at her right hand. "He's an ally. A very important one. He saved my kingdom, and me. He's….very special to me."

Impa nodded. "Indeed." She thought of the warrior she had helped the day before. What was his name? Oh right. Link. He had asked her to deliver the message to the Knights of Hyrule. Link had also told her about the missing princess. This had been no surprise to Impa, as the goddess herself had told her to help Zelda, but the way he had said it had made her think.

He was genuinely concerned about the princess. His eyes had betrayed his feelings for her. He loved this princess. Zelda's eyes told the same story. She cared very deeply for this hero.

Impa shook the thoughts away. The only cluttered her own mind. Let the lovers dream. She had a duty to her goddess to perform.

Much to Zelda and Impa's relief, they made it through the town without trouble. The guards didn't intervene as the two made their way from the gate to the field beyond. Zelda felt her gaze travel over the horizon of the vast grasslands. It was so peaceful. The land was still so pure, even though it had such a bloody history.

"Well," Began Impa. "We'd better head towards Faron right?" She began digging in her pocket for something.

Zelda nodded. "It's a day's journey on horseback. Since it's already mid morning, it will take about a day and a half on foot."

Impa gave a soft exclamation of satisfaction. "There! I knew I had the thing in there somewhere!" In the Sheikah's outstretched hand, was a small nut. It looked like a walnut to Zelda.

"What is that?" Zelda asked with surprise.

Impa tossed it into the air and caught it deftly. "A deku nut. But not just any deku nut. This type has been a secret of the Sheikah people for hundreds of years. It has the ability to transport you to where ever you want to go."

Zelda eyed the nut in Impa's hand sceptically. "Are you sure?"

Impa smirked. "My lady, I am positive about this." She took a firm grip on Zelda's shoulder. "Hang tight princess."

The next moment, white flashed across Zelda's vision, forcing her to close her eyes tightly. She felt her hair whipping her face and back, but her feet never seemed to leave the ground. There was a wild wind whistling in her ears.

Then all was silent and still.

Zelda opened one eye cautiously, and then both her eyes widened in shock. She was no longer standing in the Hyrule field, but in the Faron woods. In disbelief, she bent down and touched the grass and leaves. It was real. There was no doubt about it. The deku nut really did have warping capabilities.

Zelda turned to Impa, who was brushing the remains of the nut from her hand. The shell bits were blackened with soot, like Impa's hands. There was a small, raw burn on Impa's wrist too.

"Impa?" Zelda asked. "Are you alright?"

The Sheikah woman grinned. "I'm fine my lady. The question is: are you ok?"

Zelda nodded. She was very shaken, and her legs trembled from the pumping adrenaline, but she had survived the transport.

"Well then, let's go. The trial awaits princess." Impa began walking into a deeper part of the woods.

As they tramped through the forest, Zelda noticed that there was less and less of simple trees and grass, but more and more flowers and fallen logs. After about an hour, Zelda found that they were in a different part of the forest altogether. Far off the modern maps.

"Impa? Where are we?"

The Sheikah looked very surprised. "What kind of question is that? The forest of course. I thought you knew that."

Zelda sighed in exasperation. "I meant where in the forest are we?"

Suddenly Navi popped out of a pocket in Zelda's dress. The fairy had been sleeping when they had left the town. Zelda had been relieved because the incessant chatter had stopped for a while. "I know where we are! I thought this place had long since vanished!"

Zelda looked ahead and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a large clearing in the forest. Small houses dotted the clearing, each only big enough for a child to live in, but the doors were tall enough for an adult to walk through. The area was deserted, and the smell of rotted wood filled the air.

"Kokiri forest!" Navi squealed in delight. The fairy was shaking with so much excitement that her fairy dust was coating Zelda's shoulder, making it look like she had a glowing light on her pauldrons. "But," The fairy hesitated. "Where did everyone go?" She fell silent as the realization crashed over her.

Impa gave the fairy a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry little one. The Kokiri died out long before the Twilight passed over the land."

Navi sniffled, but was silent.

The ghost village seemed strangely peaceful. There was no sign of war or anything. Just the obvious smell of decaying wood. Zelda felt a strange tranquility settle in her heart. This forest was special. She closed her eyes and thought of what it would have been like before. She imagined the laughter of children and the chatter of fairies. Then in her mind's eye, she saw a tree. This tree was a guardian of the children who used to live here.

Zelda opened her eyes to see Impa gazing at her. "What do you sense my lady? What do you see from the past?" The Sheikah knew the answer already, but needed to see Zelda's abilities given to her by the Triforce.

Zelda looked at the rotted huts. "I see children playing. And a great tree. I think that tree was a guardian spirit of some sort."

Impa nodded. "You see correctly. This forest is where the Hero of Time was raised by the Great Deku Tree. What else do you see beyond this village?"

Zelda closed her eyes again. The forest was thicker, and there was no civilization to be seen. Small creatures wandered the woods, sometimes vanishing beneath a clever camouflage. Then she saw it. A stone temple, a tribute to the sky goddess.

Zelda's eyes opened wide. "I know where the trial is Impa! It's where the Deku Tree was!"

Impa smiled. "I knew you would find it milady." She tucked the tiny fairy into her pocket. "Come princess. The trial awaits you."

* * *

Link and Luda appeared in the shallows of the spring. With a sigh of pleasure, he ducked his head under water, relishing the coolness after the blazing heat of the Goron Mines. He turned to the unconscious body of Luda and gently shook her to wake her up. Fi emerged from the sword and hovered over the water as Luda opened her eyes.

The girl reached out her hand to Fi. "An angel." She murmured. "Am I in heaven?"

Fi inclined her head. "How flattering. However, I am not at the same level as such beings."

Link smiled and brushed the little girls hair from her face. "Luda."

She turned her head and grinned slightly. "Link? Where are we?" She sat up weakly. "I remember the sorcerer, and then….nothing."

Link picked her up. "Don't worry about it. All you need to know, is you are safe now."

Luda nodded. "Alright."

Link stood up and walked over to the Kakariko Sanctuary. As he approached the door he heard the crackle of the sanctuary fire and the murmur of prayer. He kicked the bottom of the door with his foot. The murmur stopped, replaced by the rustle of robes. Renado opened the door and opened his eyes wide in astonishment.

Luda held out her arms happily. "Father!"

Link handed her to Renado and the two embraced. Happy tears rolled down the shaman's brown cheeks as he held his daughter close. "Luda. Oh Luda, I never thought I was going to see you again." Renado looked at Link, gratitude emanating from his eyes. "How can I ever thank you Hero?"

Link smiled. "No need. Just seeing you two happy together is thanks enough for me."

Fi floated over. "Master, there is little time to lose. Zelda is still missing."

Renado nodded. "You should go. Hyrule needs a leader, and Zelda needs her hero."

Luda hugged Link around his waist. "Thank you Mr. Link. Come again sometime ok?"

He smiled. "I would love to." Link tousled Luda's short black hair.

Fi tilted her head, then vanished into the Master Sword. "Master, I highly recommend you choose our next destination."

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd best be off. See you guys later."

He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played Epona's favorite tune. As the reddish-brown mare galloped into view, Link waved goodbye to the pair. He mounted the clydesdale and galloped off.

As Fi and Link traveled, he began plotting his next place to search. He measured his options, and figured his best bet would be to search Yeto's mansion.

His hair blew in the wind as he, Fi and Epona journeyed towards their next destination. He would find Zelda, and save her from the wicked Sorcerer.


	15. Chapter 15: The Hidden Portal

Chapter 15

The Hidden Portal

Link reigned in Epona as she came to the crest of the hill. The sun was slowly setting behind the towers of Hyrule castle, sending shadows across the open field. Link felt a pang in his heart as he remembered how only a week before, he had been there with Zelda. He remembered how he had walked with her in the castle, how precious each moment had seemed. Her smiling face had warmed him to his very core.

With a grim face, he urged Epona forward. Link would stay in Castle Town tonight.

* * *

With a loud creak, Link pushed open the door to the small bar. The familiar scent of mead and flowers greeted him.

Telma turned around with a worried expression on her face. "Milady? Is that you?" Then she saw Link. "Oh honey! It's you! I thought- well nevermind. What brings you here?"

Link walked over to the kindly woman. "Hello Telma. I'm here to stay the night. I have to head across the field tomorrow."

Telma's eyes softened. "Alright. I'll set up a room for you dear."

As she left, a small figure emerged from the room beyond. "Aaaahhh." Came an excited cry. "It's you!"

Link turned around. A small little girl was standing behind him, a happy smile on her little face. She wore a small blue dress with pink butterflies sewn onto the front. Clipped to her back, was a small pair of wings. On her feet, were the sweetest little black shoes. Her blonde hair was tied back into two high ponytails and she had little gems sparkling under each eye. "Did you bring me any bugs Mr.?"

Link smiled. "Not today Miss Agatha. Perhaps another time." He patted her gently on the head, careful to not mess up her antennae on her headband.

"Why not?" She looked up at him with innocent eyes. Agatha clasped her hands. "I'm having another bug ball soon, and I was hoping for more guests this time." She rocked her body gently from side to side. She was so darling and sweet.

"I have more important things to do I'm afraid." Link sat down at a nearby table.

The little bug princess followed him. "What kinds of things? Hero things? Like last time?"

He nodded. "The Princess is missing. She was stolen by Vaati, a wicked sorcerer. I need to get her back."

"Oh…" She held her hands behind her back and tilted her head. "Will you look for bugs for me too? Just while you're at it?" She put her hands on her cheeks.. "I love bugs."

Link smiled. "I'll try." Agatha squealed with delight. "But don't expect too much." Link continued. "I'll be very busy. I have to head up into Snowpeak."

At that moment, Telma walked in. When she heard what Link had said, she gasped. "You need to be careful up there! I heard that V-...and evil presence is up there!"

Link looked up quickly. "An evil presence? Vaati?"

Telma sighed. "I don't know." It hurt her to have to lie about what she knew. Zelda had told her to not tell anyone she was safe or what she knew. Not even Link. And Telma knew they cared for each other very much.

Link leaned back on his chair. "Well I guess it's worth investigating now. He stopped and looked at Agatha, who had her eyes fixed on him in a childlike way. He glanced at Telma, nodding at the girl, indicating that they couldn't talk freely.

Telma took the hint. "Here dearie, it's late. You should go home to your castle now. I'm positive that your bugs will be lonely." She winked at the hero.

Agatha nodded. "Right. They will be waiting for me." She picked up her small frilly pink parasol. "Good bye Link, Telma. I will come again soon." As she left she stopped and turned around. "Don't forget about the bugs, ok Link?" Agatha smiled and walked down the street, humming a cheery lullaby that she often sung to her bugs.

Link grinned as the little girl left. She was so innocent. He would never expect the little one to understand the troubles of the world. At least, not yet. He turned to Telma. "What do you know Telma. Tell me. It's vital information if it means I can save Zelda!"

She looked at the floor. "I know only what I've told you. There is something evil on that mountain."

He narrowed his eyes. It was Vaati. It absolutely had to be. Wherever Vaati was, there has got to be rumors of evil. And he might have Zelda too…

Link stood up with determination. "Right! I'll leave as soon as it's light out."

Telma's face was full of concern. "Please Link, don't be foolhardy in your haste. You might not find what you expect…"

He looked at her with suspicion. "What do you mean?"

She backed up. "I just mean don't get your hopes up. You may be disappointed. I don't want you to get killed for anything either."

Link sighed. "I know. Sorry." He unslung his weapons and leaned them against the table legs. "I guess I'm just worried. Worried about what is happening. About what might happen. It's too much like last time."

Telma bit her lip. "Yeah. Well, can I get you something? Or would you like to rest?"

"I'll have some light mead if you don't mind. Nothing too heavy today."

She nodded then vanished into the storage cellar. When she was gone, Link sunk his head onto his hands, which were resting on the table. It was just too much. Maybe after resting for a while, he would feel better, and maybe find some answers.

* * *

Zelda stared up at the huge stone temple. It frowned down at the three travelers with a foreboding look. She risked a sideways glance at Impa, who was holding the shaking Navi.

"W-where is this place?" The fairy quavered. "I've never been here before. Or even knew this place ever existed. I thought we were going to where the great Deku tree was! Where are we?"

Impa was scanning the ground. "We are at what is known as Skyview Temple. This was an ancient place dedicated to the Goddess Hylia. It has long since been forgotten to all but the Sheikah people. The Great Deku tree had long protected this sacred place with his power, but when Ganondorf sent Ghoma to destroy him, the magic hiding this place all but faded."

Zelda shifted her feet nervously. "What are we supposed to do here Impa? The place looks deserted."

The Sheikah gestured to Zelda's harp. "That knowledge is for you and only you to know. You've been given the key, now you just need to find the right door." She smiled mysteriously. "Sometimes those doors will take time to be revealed. And some will need special measures to be opened."

Impa let Navi fly up into the air, then she pulled out another vanishing nut. "I will wait for you to finish your task by the old village." With a flash of blinding light, she was gone.

Zelda exchanged a confused look with Navi. "Well," She began. "I guess all we can do is begin looking then."

Navi bobbed around in agreement. "Right! I'll search over to the right, and you go to the left! I'll tell you if I see any magic, or doors, or flowers, or sparkles, or gates, or other fairies, or-"

"Ok, I get it." Zelda interrupted the incessant chatter. "I'll start looking over here then. Meet back here in thirty minutes.

The fairy nodded and zoomed over to her assigned side. After a moment of watching the fairy zip around like a ping pong ball, Zelda began investigating the outer walls of Skyview Temple.

The stone walls were overgrown with moss and vines. Grass and other weeds grew out from the cracks in the floor, making it look like there was a thick shaggy green carpet on top of the stone steps. Tapestries of morning glory flowers wrapped themselves around the stone pillars.

Zelda pushed the clinging fingers of the ivy away from the walls, searching for some sort of door behind the cascades of leaves. Suddenly, a shrill cry came from behind. The princess whirled around and began frantically searching for her fairy friend. "Navi?! What's wro-OOF!"

The tiny fairy snacked into Zelda's face with a large puff of fairy dust. "HEY! WATCH OTU!" The fairy exclaimed peevishly.

Zelda sneezed.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry about that." Navi fluttered around anxiously, spreading more dust around while she tried to comfort her friend.

"Navi, stop fluttering around! You're blowing more dust into my-my- Achooo! Nose." Zelda sniffled. "Ok, that was interesting."

Navi looked very excited. "Princess! I found something I think you need to see!" With the fairy leading and Zelda following, they came to a wide open area by the front of the temple.

The fairy girl floated to the ground. "See? I think this might be your door that Impa was talking about!"

Zelda looked at the grass. "What door?" Indeed, the grass looked very ordinary and green to her. "All I see is the grass."

Navi looked exasperated. "You mean you don't see the patterns? But they're right here!" Navi beat her wings in frustration, sprinkling dust onto the ground. Zelda's eyes widened. As the dust landed, it pulled itself out of the falling path to land in pattern shapes that quickly faded.

"Well, and I thought you would be able to see them!" The fairy grumbled. "They look so important too and you- HEY! What are you doing?" Zelda had grabbed the fairy and began to shake the dust off of her. As the dust landed, Zelda soon saw what Navi had described.

A circular pattern was outlined on the grass. Swirls bordered the outer and inner circles. On the inside of the inner circle, in the very middle, was a slot. But as soon as Zelda stopped shaking Navi and the dust faded, so did the circle.

Impa's words echoed in the princess's head. "You've been given the key, now you just need to find the right door. Sometimes those doors will take time to be revealed. And some will need special measures to be opened."

"The key." Zelda held up her harp. "The key to the door." She strummed the harp, the notes vibrating in the noiseless air. As soon as she did this, the circle glowed with a blue light.

Smiling, Zelda let go the disoriented fairy and came over to inspect the circle more closely. There was indeed, a slot in the center, Zelda judged it big enough to slide the master sword into.

"Navi? Look at this! You were right all along."

Navi dizzily fluttered over. "I know I was right. You just wouldn't LISTEN!"

Zelda sighed. "Anyway, what do you think this slot is for?" She pointed to it. "It looks almost like the Master Sword could fit it's blade into it."

Navi shrugged her wings. "Maybe that's what it's for. But we don't have the Master Sword."

Zelda groaned. "Well...that's a duh factor." "Um, yeah….so what should we do about that then?"

The fairy looked confused. "I dunno. We don't have anything like a sword here right?"

Zelda shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It looks like we are just going to need to find the key to this door."

Navi bobbed excitedly. "What about your harp? It helped you find this doorway right? What if it opens the doorway too?"

Zelda looked at the golden instrument. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She stood back and began playing the song that Hylia herself had taught her. To her uttermost astonishment, the portal began to glow. She didn't know what made her do it, but she stepped into the light.

Suddenly, she felt the world explode into tiny bits of light.

* * *

Link raised his head when his heard Telma's footsteps. "I got your mead honey, and your room is all set up for the night. Are you ok dear?" She asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Thank you." Link took the mug and sat down at the table. He began sipping the foamy mead as Telma vanished again into the back room. When he was sure the kindly woman had gone, he rubbed the pommel stone of the Master Sword.

Fi materialized above the table. "You called me Master?"

"Yes I did actually." He looked at the curtain that Telma had vanished behind. "I have a feeling she's not telling me the whole story."

Fi tilted her head. "Calculations indicate that she is hiding information she believes is too sensitive to reveal."

Link groaned. "Why does this always happen. People just beat around the flipping bush when they tell me things."

Fi looked peeved. "There is no such thing as a bush that flips Master Link."

He facepalmed. "Nevermind Fi. Pretend I never said that."

"But Master, you have already said-"

"Just. Pretend. It. Never. Happened"

"Master Link, what you have said is already stored in my memory database. It cannot be unsaid."

Link banged his head on the table top over and over again.

"Master is is not desirable to do that to your head. "You may receive an excessant amount of neurological brain damage."

He looked at Fi. "I think I already HAVE brain damage that just so happens to be three feet away from me."

"Master Link, my calculations indicate that brain damage cannot leave the body."

Link took a deep draft of the mead. "I give up."

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? As the plot thickens with Zelda and Navi, Link gets a big Fi headache. And I just HAD to bring sweet Agatha into the story somehow.

**Please review on this chapter! I want to know what you think of it :3**


End file.
